2 Les contes de fée peuvent ils devenir réalité ?
by Vivalina
Summary: Suite de la 1ère partie des aventures de Danny et Naelle. Danny/OC.
1. Billy

_Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les personnages de FBI ne m'appartiennent pas._

Les semaines qui suivirent, Danny l'appela donc plusieurs fois pour qu'ils dînent ensemble mais elle trouvait toujours un prétexte pour y échapper.

C'est pendant cette période qu'elle reçut une visite qui ne pourrait que l'aider à surmonter sa peine et oublier définitivement son attirance pour Danny. C'est Billy, son ami reporter de Seattle, il était revenu pour elle. Il lui avait fait des avances pendant tout le stage mais pensant qu'il n'était pas sérieux, elle le repoussa et puis à cette époque son cœur était pris par Danny. Elle était étonnée qu'il soit là. Il lui annonça son intention de rester ici et qu'elle en était la raison. Naelle lui dit qu'elle voulait y aller doucement, il respecta son choix.

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que Danny n'avait pas vu Naelle alors il lui rendit visite au journal.

- bonjour, dit-il. Tu vis encore?

- oui, j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps.

- je t'ai manqué autant que tu m'as manqué ? Demanda-t-il.

Il souriait. Il referma la porte. Naelle ne répondit rien et c'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçut Billy .

- je vois, dit-il, avec un ton plus sérieux que d'habitude.

- Billy Anders je te présente Danny Taylor, Danny voici Billy.

- bonjour.

- enchanté ! Taylor , hein ?

- en personne.

- j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous.

En effet, pendant son stage, Naelle avait évoqué ses sentiments envers Danny à ce dernier.

- en bien j'espère ! Dit Danny en jetant un regard dans la direction de Naelle.

La journaliste sourit.

- par contre, je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu votre nom.

- je suis un ami de Seattle de Naelle. Je m'installe ici, dit Billy.

- Bienvenue. Vous verrez c'est une ville fantastique.

- oui, je sais j'y ai déjà trouvé mon bonheur, dit-il en regardant Naelle.

Elle sourit mais la remarque de Billy la laissait de marbre, c'était Danny qui occupait toutes ses pensées comme avant et même si elle refusait de le reconnaître, elle était toujours autant attirée par lui. Après ce long mois à ne plus se voir, elle en avait oublié à quel point il était beau. Finalement, cette séparation n'avait servi à rien, il avait toujours cet effet sur elle et elle en était toujours aussi accro. Elle était plongée dans sa rêverie quand Billy l'interrompit.

- bon j'y vais, on se retrouve ce soir alors, Naelle.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de oui.

- ravi de vous avoir rencontré dit- il à Danny.

- moi de même.

Il sortit de la pièce et l'agent du FBI fixait Naelle avec un regard coquin. Elle le trouvait si craquant, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi beaux.

- quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- à toi de me le dire !

Elle ne répondit rien.

- en tout cas, je vois pourquoi tu étais si occupée.

- c'est vrai, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail !

- oui, entre autres choses, c'est ça ? Sourit -il.

- et toi comment tu vas ?

- bien, mais j'étais inquiet, tu ne répondais pas à mes messages, je croyais que tu m'évitais, dit-il avec ironie.

Naelle serra les lèvres, elle ne préférait rien dire car elle n'avait pas la force de lui mentir.

- ça m'a manqué de ne plus te voir, avoua Danny.

- c'est vrai ? dit-elle, agréablement surprise.

- oui, est-ce que c'est si surprenant ?

Sa remarque lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle devait se taire mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui dire la vérité.

- tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire lorsque le téléphone de Danny sonna. Il devait partir.

- c'est le boulot, je dois y aller.

- je vois que rien n'a changé, remarqua-t-elle.

- non en tout cas, pas de mon côté, dit-il avec malice.

Il se dirigea vers la porte .

- Bonne journée, dit-elle.

- toi aussi.

- merci, répondit-elle.

- et tâche de te faire moins rare désormais, ok ? suggéra Danny.

- promis.


	2. Coup de tonnerre

Billy pendait donc la crémaillère dans son nouvel appartement de New- York et avec Naelle, ils fêtaient ça.

- on dirait que ça marche entre vous, remarqua Danny.

Il avait raison. Durant ces dernières semaines, elle avait appris à connaître Billy, ils se voyaient régulièrement et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir le béguin pour lui et à oublier Danny petit à petit.

- plutôt oui, répondit Billy.

- profitez-en, Naelle est géniale.

- oui, je sais, j'ai de la chance, reconnaissait-il.

- je suis content pour vous, vous la rendez heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne connais personne qui ne le mérite plus qu'elle. Vous savez, elle en a traversé des épreuves. Elle était souvent triste ces temps-ci.

- oui, je sais, elle m'en a parlé.

- ah bon ?

- oui, sachez que je respecte énormément ce que vous avez fait, ne pas risquer votre amitié…

Danny ne voyait pas du tout de quoi le journaliste parlait et il fronça les sourcils.

-… et dire que c'est moi qui ai poussé Naelle à vous avouer son amour, pour la soulager…poursuivit Billy.

A cette nouvelle, le visage de Danny se figea.

- seulement, maintenant je peux vous le dire, si je vous avais rencontré avant, je n'aurai pas tenté le diable et je n'aurai pas risqué cette concurrence, merci mec ! Sourit Billy puis il s'éloigna.

Danny resta immobile, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Son regard était perdu dans le vide. Son cerveau ne touchait plus terre. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle et ne pas voir ce que ressentait sa meilleure amie à son égard ?

Pour un enquêteur, il était totalement passé à côté de nombreux indices. Pourtant, les signes étaient évidents : après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, la manière dont son visage s'illuminait quand elle le voyait, son comportement hostile envers Elena, sa déclaration d 'amour quand elle était ivre et puis cette fameuse invitation à dîner. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un tête-à-tête. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce vrai coup de tonnerre. Ils avaient toujours été très proches mais il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle, en tant que petite amie éventuelle. Il essayait de digérer cette nouvelle pour la moins déconcertante lorsque cette dernière se dirigea vers lui.

- tout va bien?

- hein ? Dit Danny.

- t'es tout pâle, est-ce que ça va ?

- quoi ? Heu, oui , ça va bien, merci.

- d'accord.

- je dois…je crois que je vais y aller…bafouilla Danny.

Il se leva doucement et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

- Déjà ?

- oui, je… j'ai une affaire à régler, ça ne peut pas attendre, désolé. Merci pour tout, c'était délicieux, comme toujours, tu salueras les autres pour moi, à bientôt .

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de Naelle et s'en alla.

- mais…

- bonsoir

- salut, dit-elle.

Elle ferma la porte, soucieuse. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Danny à ce moment-là mais préféra jouir de sa soirée en se mêlant à nouveau aux invités.

Quant à l'agent du FBI, il marchait dans la rue et tout se bousculait dans sa tête, tous ces moments partagés avec Naelle, le plus souvent de merveilleux moments, il devait l'avouer. Mais ce n'était pas bien de penser à elle de cette manière. Elle était son amie, rien de plus.

Le lendemain, il enquêtait avec Martin sur la disparition d'une femme et ils interrogeaient son mari lorsque ce dernier évoquait leur rencontre.

- on se connaît depuis toujours, on était amis longtemps avant que ça ne fasse tilt, vous savez ?

L'agent Fitzgerald voulait poser la question suivante mais Danny se révélait particulièrement intéressé par le sujet.

- comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- et bien , je crois qu'on a toujours su ce qui se passait entre nous mais on était trop aveugles pour s'arrêter dessus.

- quel a été ce tilt ? Ajouta-t-il.

- un soir je la regardai dormir et c'est simple je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard d'elle, c'était la femme la plus merveilleuse que j'ai vu alors je me suis lancé et il se trouve qu'elle éprouvait la même chose.

- Monsieur Diamont, est- ce que …

Danny voulut poser une autre question mais son collègue, exaspéré, reprit le cours de l'interrogatoire. En sortant de chez le mari , il ne décolérait pas.

-tu peux me dire ce que c'était ça ?

- quoi ? Demanda Danny.

- tout ce bla-bla, c'était pas très utile. On s'en moque de sa rencontre avec sa femme.

- et bien non justement, on est des humains aussi et pas seulement des flics, non ? Je pense qu' il faut s'intéresser à ses sentiments aussi.

- merci monsieur le psy, ironisa Martin.

Voyant que l'enquête pataugeait, il eut une idée.

- on devrait mettre la presse au courant. Tu crois que Naelle pourrait se charger de ça ?

- non, je ne crois pas qu'on doive procéder de cette manière et puis elle passe tout son temps avec ce Billy alors…

- ah ils sortent ensemble finalement ?

-non, non, je ne crois pas et puis c'est pas sérieux tout ça.

- Danny, ils sont inséparables, comment t'appelles ça toi ?

- personnellement, j'appelle ça un gros nul.

Martin sourit à la remarque de Danny mais ne la releva pas. Il pensait simplement que son collègue n'était pas très accueillant avec le nouvel arrivant dans la vie de son amie et il savait ce que c'était. Danny lui en avait fait voir à lui aussi. Il aimait tester les gens, c'est tout.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'agent Taylor se rendit au journal. Il ne vit personne puis entendit Nat et Naelle parler du bureau à côté. Il les espionna.

- alors comment tu me trouves ? Oh mon dieu je suis si nerveuse.

Danny regarda attentivement la journaliste, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en robe et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il la trouvait très attirante.

Nat. l'aperçut entrain de dévisager Naelle. Cela la fit sourire.

- hé, je ne savais pas qu'au FBI aussi ils avaient des espions, sourit Nat.

Danny entra, gêné. Il salua les 2 jeunes femmes. Le téléphone de Nat. sonna. C'était urgent, elle demanda à Danny de fermer la robe de son amie. Il s'éxécuta. Naelle était face au miroir.

- cette robe te va à ravir, dit Danny.

Même si elle était maintenant avec Billy, elle était flattée car elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'agent du FBI la complimente sur son apparence.

- merci.

- vraiment, tu es très jolie, ajouta-t-il.

- arrête, dit-elle, gênée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Danny ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était nerveux et avait les mains moites. Il parlait sans même réfléchir.

- tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ? Je te rappelle que je te dois encore un dîner.

- oui, je me souviens mais je vais à une réception avec Billy, désolée. De toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour jouer ton chaperon pendant que toutes les femmes te dévisageront et te donneront leur numéros de téléphone.

Danny rit jaune. A ce moment, il aurait voulu que ce soit elle qui le dévisage. Il sentait qu'il la perdait de jour en jour et cela l'effrayait terriblement. Seulement, il ne dit rien et lui souhaita bonne chance pour sa soirée avant de s'éclipser.

Le lendemain matin, Danny passa au journal de Naelle avant de se rendre au bureau pour avoir des nouvelles de sa soirée. Il avait le sourire quand il l'aperçut. Elle donnait ses sentiments sur cette dernière à Nat. et Danny les écoutait discrètement.

- je crois que je vois enfin le bout du tunnel Nat, après tous ces mois à espérer quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais, c'est bon, j'ai enfin tourné la page, je suis heureuse, je peux souffler maintenant et tout ça c'est grâce à Billy. La Naelle au cœur brisé, c'est terminé.

Danny venait de se rendre compte que pendant tout ce temps il l'avait fait souffrir et que c'était injuste : elle avait le droit au bonheur donc il préféra s'en aller sans que les jeunes femmes aient remarqué sa présence.


	3. Garde à vue

Danny arriva au poste de police et demanda à voir Naelle. Elle attendait son tour pour être interrogée.

- je peux rester, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

- merci, mais ça va aller.

- dis-moi comment t'aider.

- trouve qui m'a piégé.

L'agent du FBI hocha la tête, regarda son amie et partit avec une volonté à toute épreuve.

_**FLASHBACK : **_

_**Naelle se rendit au FBI car elle pensait qu'un chef d'entreprise, un certain monsieur Wiles était porté disparu. Danny accepta de l'aider.**__**Seulement, quelques jours après, son cadavre avait été retrouvé par la police. Naelle était accusée car son empreinte était sur l'arme retrouvée sur les lieux .**_

Le FBI se chargerait finalement de son cas. Naelle refusait de donner le nom de celui qu'elle couvrait et qui était sa source pour un article en pages finances du journal sur Wiles.

Elena jubilait de la situation.

- alors ta petite protégée s'est fait arrêtée, quel dommage !

- t'inquiètes pas, elle sera vite relâchée ! Répondit Danny.

- quoi ? Grâce à toi ?

Danny fit signe que oui.

- ça m'étonnerait, tu as tellement peur de t'être trompé sur elle, qu'elle soit différente de ce que tu imaginais, que tu préféras la laisser tomber comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! Dit-elle.

- ça n'a rien avoir.

- pourquoi parce que cette fois tu es amoureux ?

Danny semblait choqué.

- n'importe quoi ! il n'y a rien entre nous.

- on dirait pas à la façon dont tu la regardes.

L'agent Taylor secoua la tête comme pour dire à son ex que ce qu'elle sous-entendait était ridicule.

- dis-moi, en plus ça doit pas être évident de la voir tous les jours avec ce Billy ?

Il ignora sa question.

- excuse-moi, dit-il en s'éclipsant.

- comme c'est étonnant !

Elena le regarda s'en aller. Elle savait qu'elle avait vu juste.

Il se trouve que Naelle était à présent soupçonnée de meurtre et se retrouvait interrogé par Jack.

Elena revint à la charge une demie- heure plus tard.

- tiens , voilà tous les faits. Danny, ça me semble évident qu'elle est coupable. Tu devrais l'accepter.

- arrête, tu ne la connais pas, dit -il , sur la défensive. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à la descendre .

Elle secoua la tête.

- décidément, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Danny se mit à ricaner.

- tu es jalouse, c'est ça ?

- j'essaye d'être juste et c'est bien toi qui disais qu'il n'y a rien entre vous alors je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais me méfier.

Danny, furieux, voulut répondre à Elena, lorsque Martin l'appela pour assister à l'interrogatoire de Naelle à travers la vitre, qui refusait toujours de révéler sa source, ce qui énervait Jack.

- je sais qu'elle dit la vérité.

- tu n'es pas objectif, dit Martin.

- qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- je t'en prie Danny.

L'agent Taylor croyait que Martin suggérait la même idée que Elena.

- pour la énième fois : je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète : nous sommes amis, c'est tout.

En réalité, Martin évoquait leur amitié mais cette réponse sur la défensive de son collègue lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

- alors c'était pour ça toutes ces questions hors sujet lors de l'interrogatoire du mari l'autre jour, tu pensais à toi et Naelle ! Tu commences à la voir sous d'autres yeux, c'est ça ?

- tu délires !

- tu sais quoi ? Demanda l'agent Fitzgerald.

- non mais je parie que tu vas me le dire.

- tu mens très mal, répondit-il .

Danny était sur le point de nier une nouvelle fois tout en bloc lorsqu'ils virent arriver Jack. Il paraissait frustré.

- alors ? Demanda Martin.

- elle ne veut rien dire. Tu pourrais essayer, toi ! Proposa Jack à Danny.

- pourquoi ? Si elle ne t'a rien dit, je doute qu'elle se confie à moi.

- au contraire, vous êtes amis, non ?

- oui, comme toi et moi mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on se dit tout.

Danny essayait de minimiser le lien qui existait entre Naelle et lui. Il en avait marre des sous-entendus de ses collègues.

- bien sûr, mais je crois justement que si vraiment elle doit révéler quelque chose, c'est à toi et à toi seulement qu'elle le fera.

Danny vit que Jack était déterminé alors il n'insista pas.

- très bien, j'y vais.

Il reprit sa respiration et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il était mal à l'aise de devoir affronter Naelle et évitait de croiser son regard. Par contre, la jeune femme le fixait et c'est elle qui déclencha les hostilités.

- je te remercie Taylor, ironisa cette dernière.

On pouvait voir qu'elle était en même temps contrariée et effrayée de son sort.

- C'est la procédure. On était obligés de t'arrêter avec cette preuve. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Je ne pouvais rien faire.

- ça c'est sûr, tu ne fais rien pour me sortir de là, au contraire.

- c'est faux, je veux t'aider Noelle, dis-moi qui est ta source et on oublie tout.

- je ne peux pas.

- pourquoi ?

Naelle ne répondit pas.

- tu sais on peut aussi la protéger, fais-moi confiance !

- ça c'est un peu trop m'en demander, tu ne crois pas ?

- je ferai tout pour te sortir de là. Promis.

Le silence s'installa. Le regard de Danny était si profond lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

- tu m'as laissé tomber.

- non, je ne ferai jamais ça, nia-t-il.

Elle était au bord de larmes, ce qui le perturbait beaucoup.

- si ça se trouve je vais passer le restant de mes jours en prison…

Son ami la fixa.

…. mais tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal ? c'est que tu ne me crois pas, reprit Naelle.

- je te crois, je t'assure...

Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle le repoussa.

-… mais je dois faire mon boulot, continua Danny.

- je veux un avocat.

- Noelle...

- c'est Naelle et tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est toi l'agent et je suis l'accusée.

Le regard hagard, il sortit, impuissant. Il croisa alors Billy dans le couloir qui fustigea son comportement.

- je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé, c'est une blague ?

- non, et j'aurai préféré, croyez-moi, dit Danny.

- alors qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire grand chose si Naelle refuse de coopérer.

- mais elle est innocente !

- je sais.

- alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? vous allez vraiment lui faire ça ? Je croyais que c'était votre amie ? s'énerva le copain de Naelle.

- elle l'est, mais je n'ai pas le choix !

- c'est ce qu'on dit.

- mais enfin mettez- vous à ma place ! cria l'agent du FBI.

- oh non surtout pas, je crois que je ne pourrai plus me regarder dans un miroir si j'agissais comme vous le faites.

Danny resta sans voix. Il se sentait tellement coupable à cet instant. Billy s'éloigna puis revint sur ses pas.

- oh une dernière chose, je vous souhaite de dormir sur vos deux oreilles pendant que Naelle croupira dans une cellule, ironisa-t-il.

Danny essaya de relativiser les choses.

- je suis un professionnel et Naelle aussi, elle connaît les risques du métier.

- c'est vrai mais la différence, c'est qu'elle ne vous aurait jamais fait ça et vous le savez! répondit Billy.

Oui, c'est sûr, il le savait.

Billy rejoignit Naelle et Danny le regarda s'en aller, immobile. Il s'en voulait tellement de faire ça à son amie. Il était frustré de cette journée. Vivian remarqua sa petite mine.

- il m'énerve. Il m'accuse de la trahir.

- trahir qui ?

Danny regarda l'agent Johnson, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs.

- désolée et c'est le cas ?

- non, au contraire, je veux l'aider du mieux que je peux, dit-il.

- si c'est vraiment le cas, tu devrais rester en dehors de cette affaire.

- Hors de question. Je refuse de la laisser tomber.

Le silence s'installa. Danny voulut détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu sais quoi ? Elena dit que je suis jaloux de lui car il sort avec Naelle, t'imagines ? Ironisa Danny.

- oui.

Il soupira.

- calme-toi, je rigole, t'es si nerveux !

- non, pas du tout, répondit-il.

Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la cafétéria.

- tiens, bois ça, y a rien de mieux pour se calmer !

Danny s'exécuta.

- La vérité c'est que tu l'as dans la peau ! plaisanta Vivian.

- Viv ! ….laisse tomber !

Danny voulut retourner voir Naelle.

- où est- elle ?

- elle est avec son copain dans la salle d'à côté, dit Sam.

Tout le monde savait de qui il parlait.

- on a mis des micros au cas où, annonça Elena.

- ce n'est pas la peine, si elle ne m'a rien dit, elle ne dira rien à ce Billy, assura Danny.

- ah bon tu crois ça ? Demanda Elena.

- oui, personne ne la connaît mieux que moi.

- ah bon ? Dis-moi vous êtes proches à quel point ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Danny lui adressa un regard assassin puis alla écouter la conversation enregistrée du couple. Jack était là aussi. Mac passait la bande en direct.

- ce n'est rien, je comprends que tu n'es pas pu venir plus tôt, dit Naelle.

Danny était frustré qu'elle soit si compréhensive avec son petit-ami et qu'elle se montre si impitoyable avec lui : elle ne lui laissait rien passer. Seulement, pour Naelle, c'était une réaction naturelle. Elle attendait tellement de la part de Danny. Pour elle, il était l'image de l'homme parfait alors forcément elle était déçue de son attitude et ne pouvait le cacher.

- j'ai vu Danny en arrivant.

- je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui, dit la journaliste.

Jack tourna la tête vers Danny qui ne le regarda pas mais il voyait que son collègue se forçait à faire bonne figure. Un moment de silence s'installa entre Naelle et Billy.

- il n'a rien dit mais je crois qu'il est désolé de ce qui t'arrive, s'il avait pu, il aurait agi autrement.

- vraiment ? Demanda Naelle.

- oui, il m'a paru sincère.

- eh bien je m'en fiche, il n'avait qu'à y réfléchir avant. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Les paroles de Naelle avaient blessé Danny au plus haut point et Jack l'avait remarqué.

- Naelle, tu ne dois pas dire ça.

- quoi ? C'est vrai.

- je pense qu'il essaie de faire de son mieux.

- mais dis-moi tu es de quel côté ?

- du tien, quelle question ! Mais j'y suis allé un peu fort avec lui avant alors…

- t'as bien fait, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Billy regarda son amie. Il la laissa exprimer sa colère.

- c'est peut-être la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, c'est ça qui fait le plus mal, tu vois ?

- je crois que oui, répondit-il.

Danny était dépité que la journaliste souffre encore à cause de lui.

- je vais peut-être croupir en taule et tout ça par sa faute.

Voyant que Naelle était désemparée et pessimiste, Billy tenta de la rassurer.

- ça va aller mon amour, tout va s'arranger, tu verras.

- heureusement, je t'ai encore auprès de moi, sourit Naelle.

Elle lui prit la main. Danny pâlit à l'entente de cette phrase.Naelle paraissait si fragile et il ne pouvait même pas la consoler. Ce qu'il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras à cet instant précis mais son amie ne lui en accordait pas le droit. Jack qui vit l'état de son collègue, réagit enfin.

- est-ce que ça va ? Demanda l'agent Malone.

- ça va.

- vas faire un tour, je me charge du reste si tu veux.

- ça va, je t'assure.

- sache que j'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part. Je t'aime, Naelle, reprit Billy.

C'en était trop pour Danny. Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de la journaliste par crainte de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire.

- excusez-moi, dit -il.

Il quitta la pièce. Jack continua à écouter mais Naelle ne dit rien de plus à son copain, ni « je t'aime aussi », ni sur l'affaire Wiles. D'ailleurs, il ne demanda rien, il ne fit que la réconforter. Naelle s'apprêtait donc à passer la nuit en garde à vue.


	4. Garde à vue 2

Mais on paya sa caution, elle s'attendait donc à voir arriver Billy.

- Danny ?

Son visage se ferma.

- oui, c'est moi.

- je ne comprend pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- je sais que tu es surprise de me voir, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de te savoir en prison alors me voilà, dit-il.

Naelle ne répondit rien même si elle devait admettre qu'elle était touchée par son geste.

- je me sens mal Noelle, si tu savais combien je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Dis - moi ce que je peux faire pour réparer, je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

- hum, tout ce que je veux ? Plaisanta Naelle.

Sa remarque fit sourire Danny et le rassura. Elle ne semblait plus lui en vouloir.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? T'as un plan ? demanda-t-il.

- eh bien je vais rendre une petite visite à ma source et lui démonter la figure façon puzzle.

- effectivement, ça te soulagera mais je pensais à autre chose.

- je t 'écoute, dit Naelle.

- suis-moi.

Ils se rendirent au bureau de Naelle en pleine nuit pour recueillir le plus d'infos possibles pour leur affaire sur la compagnie Wiles- Grieco. Danny voyait que les yeux de Naelle posés sur son ordinateur commençaient à se fermer tout doucement.

- puis-je vous proposer un café, mademoiselle ?

- ça ne serait pas de refus, merci, dit-elle.

Il se leva pour aller à la cafétéria. Lorsqu'il revint, il la trouva endormie, la tête sur son bureau. Il la regarda avec tendresse, la recouvrit délicatement avec son manteau à lui puis dégagea doucement une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux longs pour la poser derrière ses oreilles. Il caressa son front puis y déposa un baiser. Il pouvait rester des heures à la regarder.

Il venait de s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait plus de doute. Il devait le reconnaître, ses collègues avaient raison : il craquait pour sa meilleure amie. Peut-être bien depuis toujours: il savait qu'elle était spéciale à ses yeux mais venait à l'instant de se l'avouer. En paix avec lui-même, il sourit en la regardant encore puis prit un siège pour s'y coucher à son tour. Le lendemain, Danny céda finalement à Naelle et l'accompagna chez sa source. Ils attendaient dans la voiture qu'il apparaisse.

- j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Une vraie surveillance de flic ! Avoua Naelle.

Danny sourit.

- alors ça va toujours avec Billy ? demanda-t-il.

Il lui fit de gros yeux pour qu'elle réponde. Elle sourit.

- oui, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure. On s'entend bien.

- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il.

- non, on s'entend très bien, sourit Naelle.

- de quoi t'as peur ?

- je te demande pardon ?

La journaliste semblait étonnée par ces questions.

- ça va faire plus d' un mois qu'il est là.

Danny voulait provoquer une réaction chez Naelle pour voir si elle tenait vraiment à lui.

- et alors ? On prend notre temps, c'est tout.

- pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- c'est juste que j'ai pas eu trop de chance en amour auparavant …

Danny eu un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le mot qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle prononce quand elle parlait de son histoire avec Billy.

- en amour ? Alors tu l'aimes ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

Il ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question. Il voulait savoir si tout était perdu entre lui et Naelle. Seulement, en guise de réponse, il eut un sourire.

- quoi ?

- tu me demandes toujours comment ça se passe de mon côté et toi tu ne me dis jamais rien sur tes affaires de cœur, affirma Naelle.

- parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

- oh je t'en prie Danny, je te connais.

Elle pensait que depuis sa rupture avec Elena, il papillonnait à droite et à gauche.

- peut-être pas aussi bien que tu le crois, dit-il avec malice.

- oh ! Y aurait-il une nouvelle Miss Taylor, Don Juan ?

- tu aimerais bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne s'imaginait pas une seconde qu'il pouvait s'agir d'elle. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Billy, elle ne voyait plus Danny de la même façon et se sentait enfin prête à parler avec lui de sa vie privée sans ressentir une jalousie maladive rien qu'à évoquer une de ses possibles relations avec une femme.

- oh mon dieu, c'est Elena, vous êtes à nouveau ensemble !

- non, il n'y a plus rien entre nous, dit Danny.

- je la connais? Comment-est elle ?

- elle est merveilleuse, elle ne sait pas à quel point, sourit-il.

Il regardait tendrement Naelle qui ne s'apercevait de rien. Elle trouvait seulement ses paroles magnifiques et pensait que cette fille avait beaucoup de chance. Elle avait toujours voulu qu'on parle d'elle en ces termes et ne savait pas que c'était elle l'heureuse élue. Danny voulut ajouter quelque chose mais c'est à ce moment qu'ils virent la source.

- pas si vite, où tu crois courir comme ça ? Dit Danny.

- voici l'agent Taylor, tiens regarde sa plaque, c'est pas de la camelotte. On t'écoute David, crache le morceau ! Ajouta Naelle.

Son attitude impressionnait beaucoup son ami.

- allez ,Dave, on t'écoute.

Seulement, les choses dérapèrent. David sortit un flingue de sa veste de jogging et le pointa sur Danny et Naelle. L'agent du FBI eut tout de suite le réflexe de se mettre devant la journaliste pour la protéger. Ils se regardaient en silence. Naelle cherchait du réconfort dans l'œil de Danny qui était terrifié à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à cette dernière. David les enferma finalement dans un entrepôt désaffecté du coin.

- amusez - vous bien !

Les deux amis inspectaient les lieux pour trouver une sortie. Naelle, encore sous le choc de la menace, frissonnait. Danny enleva tout de suite sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de cette dernière, de peur qu'elle n'attrape froid.

- ça va ?

- oui, merci, sourit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe reprit les recherches commencées par Danny et Naelle. Jack était furieux qu'il ait choisi de faire cavalier seul, mais il avait autre chose à penser. Son équipe cherchait une piste sérieuse.

- Jack, tu devrais venir voir ça. Il est dit que son associé touchera le pactole, s'il arrive quelque chose à Wiles, dit l'agent Johnson.

- effectivement, ça fait une belle somme, ajouta Martin.

- Vivian, tu me regardes ses comptes de fond en comble. Sam ? Vas avec Elena rendre une petite visite à ce cher monsieur Grieco.

Finalement, ce dernier fut interrogé par Jack au bureau du FBI car il avait un mobile.

- En ce moment , mon équipe compare votre ADN à celui retrouvé sur le flingue qui a tué Wiles.Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes à présent alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense, je vous écoute.

L'homme restait impassible. Pendant ce temps, Naelle et l'agent du FBI cherchaient une sortie.

- Danny ? Regarde !

- quoi ?

- La porte, là. Il faut taper le bon code.

- ok, on joue ta date de naissance ou la mienne ?

La journaliste sourit.

- j'ai trouvé.

- non, ça ne marche pas, dit -il, en tirant la clanche.

- non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. A l'entrée de mon appartement, y a un code et si on tape 6 fois zéros , ça annule tout et la porte s'ouvre.

- honneur aux dames.

Vint le moment de vérité.

- génial !

Pris par l'euphorie, Danny prit Naelle dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre puis il la reposa. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Naelle était gênée par le regard que Danny posait sur elle. En effet, il ne la quittait pas des yeux alors elle s'éloigna. Le malaise fut vite passé.

- Si j'étais vous, je parlerai, car vous savez que ce sont vos empreintes. Vous êtes bon pour l' injection létale, menaça l'agent Malone.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Grieco. Pris d'effroi, il avoua. C'était bien pour l'argent qu'il avait tiré sur son associé.

Naelle apprit donc la bonne nouvelle de retour au FBI. Aucune charge ne fut retenue contre elle, même si David courrait toujours.

- merci.

Danny sourit.

- Je t'ai fait porté le chapeau de mes erreurs et tu aurais pu me laisser tomber mais non…au lieu de ça tu as été là pour moi…encore une fois. Tu as même risqué ta vie.

Elle était de plus en plus émue quand elle parlait.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans ton aide, ajouta-t-elle.

- oui et ça n'est pas prêt de changer, crois-moi.

- je sais, sourit -elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit ses cheveux. Son cœur battait très fort. Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, qu'elle soit sienne pour toujours. Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre, c'était ainsi, pensait-il. Elle s'éloigna finalement.

- comment j'ai pu être aussi bête et douter de toi ? Je suis vraiment désolée Taylor, je suis une personne horrible. Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir une amie aussi nulle que moi.

- arrête, tu te fais du mal, je t'assure. Je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde, sourit-il.

C'est alors qu'il lui prit la main. Il la regarda intensément et voulut lui avouer ses nouveaux sentiments à son égard. Il reprit son souffle mais il en fut empêché car à ce moment Billy se présenta devant eux. Elle lâcha alors la main de Danny.

- chéri, sourit Naelle.

- trésor, tu es là. Tu m'as manqué.

Il l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche. Danny détourna son regard. Il ne pouvait plus supporter leur démonstration d'affection en public. C'est ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'il était jaloux et que ses sentiments pour Naelle était très forts, plus forts qu'il n'imaginait.

- merci Danny. Naelle m'a appelé pour me dire ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Vous êtes notre héros.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Bon ,à bientôt alors, et encore merci, dit Naelle.

- oui, à bientôt, répondit Danny.

Il feignit un sourire.

- au revoir, dit Billy.

Il les regarda s'éloigner tous les deux, main dans la main et le sourire au lèvres. Il était peut-être le héros de cette journée mais c'est Billy qui repartait avec la fille, pensait-il. Cette image d'un couple heureux lui brisa le cœur mais il savait que c'était mieux ainsi. Même si ce n'était pas avec lui, Naelle était épanouie et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.


	5. L'enveloppe

Martin qui avait assisté à toute la scène et surtout le désarroi de Danny était sûr maintenant qu' il avait vu juste lorsqu'il l'avait soupçonné d' éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune femme. Il s'approcha de lui.

- est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Martin.

Danny pour une fois ne nia pas l'évidence mais resta taciturne sur le sujet.

- non, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Seulement, il fallait qu'il se confie à quelqu'un alors le lendemain avant de se rendre au travail, il rendit une petite visite à Vivian.

- salut.

- Danny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- je ne dérange pas, j'espère.

- non, je t'en prie, entre.

- tu es seule ?

- oui, mon mari est au travail et Reggie vient de prendre le bus pour l'école. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- si on veut.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- eh bien, je voudrais savoir comment on fait, tu sais, pour vraiment impressionner une fille.

Vivian se mit à rire.

- laisse-tomber, je n'aurai pas dû venir.

- attends, non, reste. Désolée, c'est juste que…

Il se rassit.

- quoi ?

- je ne t'avais jamais vu avoir le moindre problème quand il s'agit de charmer les filles.

- oui, mais ce n'est pas ça, je ne veux pas la séduire, c'est sérieux cette fois.

- tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- oui, si tu savais, elle est adorable et honnête. Elle me dit toujours la vérité, même si ça ne me plaît pas. Je lui fais confiance pour me remettre à ma place si je dérape. J'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie.

- je ne sais pas, Danny, il faudrait que tu te montres gentil et attentionné.

- mais je le suis !

- sinon, propose-lui une sortie, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser.

- peut-être, je vais y penser.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever .

- au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit son nom, je la connais ?

Danny hésita puis dit la vérité.

- Naelle, elle s'appelle Naelle .

- tiens, quelle coincidence, sourit Vivian.

- non, ce n'est pas le hasard, c'est elle. C 'est bien de Naelle Lewis dont il s'agit.

- tu t'intéresses à Naelle ?

Sa collègue était étonnée car il clamait haut et fort son amitié pour elle.

- oui, j'en dors plus, même. Je pense tout le temps à elle, j'ai besoin de la voir tous les jours et j'ai envie d'être avec elle tout le temps.

- effectivement, les symptômes me paraissent clairs.

Danny fixa sa collègue.

- je te remercie, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

- c'est normal. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- ok, à plus tard, Viv.

Comme prévu, Danny fit une surprise à Naelle.

- salut.

- bonjour, fut la réponse de la journaliste.

- alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Demanda-t-il.

- avec Billy, on est allés dans un bar et devine quoi ? Il m'a chanté une chanson. C'était trop beau.

- j'imagine, grogna Danny.

- et toi ?

- oh, rien de spécial.

L'agent Taylor voyait que Naelle était perdue dans ses pensées, sur son petit nuage alors il voulut attirer son attention.

- à part que je me suis fait percé un téton.

Il attendait une réaction de sa part.

- contente pour toi.

Il était frustré mais il ne renonça pas et lui donna son cadeau.

- tiens.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- une enveloppe, dit-il avec malice.

- essaieriez- vous de m'acheter agent Taylor ? Ironisa Naelle.

- tu ne risques pas de le savoir si tu ne l'ouvres pas.

Elle s'exécuta, assez brutalement.

- mais c'est un vrai massacre, se moqua Danny.

Elle sourit.

- oh mon dieu, 2 places pour le concert de Faith Hill, pour samedi soir.

La journaliste avait l'air gêné.

- oui t'as vu, je ne t'ai pas offert de tickets pour voir les Mets, j'ai retenu la leçon.

- c'est gentil mais…commença-t-elle.

- quoi, il y a un problème ?

- c'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter.

- mais si, ça me fait plaisir, assura Danny.

- non, vraiment je suis désolée mais…

- si, j'insiste, je viens te chercher pour 19 h, ça marche ?

- non, tu ne comprends pas.

- quoi donc ?

- eh bien, hésita-t-elle.

- vas-y, je t'écoute.

Elle se jeta à l'eau.

- je…pour samedi…Billy m'a déjà proposé d'y aller.

- je vois, tempéra Danny.

- je suis désolée, il a eu les places de Don, un copain de boulot.

- t'inquiètes pas c'est normal, je comprends.

Du moins, il fit semblant car en son for intérieur, il était dépité. Il ne connaissait pas ce Don mais ce qu'il pouvait le haïr .

- sinon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, dit-elle.

- oui, voilà. Passe une bonne journée.

- toi aussi.

Il sortit. Les dernières paroles de Naelle résonnèrent en lui car justement, peut-être qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochaine fois, pensa-t-il.


	6. Jalousie

Dernièrement, malgré que Danny avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Naelle, il avait finalement décidé de les ignorer. Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, se déclarer alors qu'elle était heureuse. Il croyait qu'avec le temps, ça passerait mais seulement ça ne passait pas, il traînait sa peine au travail et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi son moral était si bas sauf Vivian. Il y avait Martin aussi mais ce dernier préférait ne pas ennuyer son ami. S'il avait envie d'en parler, il le ferait, pensa-t-il.

Cependant, Danny n'avait pas perdu ses bonnes habitudes, il venait voir régulièrement Naelle à son bureau. Ce jour là, il aurait préféré ne pas passer car il vit Billy se pencher pour embrasser Naelle lorsque par réflexe, Danny toqua au carreau et fit comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il savait tous les trois qu'il les avait volontairement interrompu. Même s'il avait essayé de se contenir, ça bouillait à l'intérieur, il n'en revenait pas, il était fou de jalousie et avait décidé de mettre fin à son calvaire. Naelle lui fit signe d'entrer avec le sourire. Il la trouvait resplendissante, comme toujours ces derniers temps, depuis qu'il la voyait avec d'autres yeux : ceux de l'amour. Après ce qu'il avait failli voir entre Naelle et Billy, Danny était d'une humeur massacrante.

- je ne dérange pas, j'espère, pesta-t-il.

- non, dit Billy, comment allez-vous ?

- et vous ?

- tout va bien, sourit-il en regardant Naelle.

Danny ne supportait plus leurs œillades.

- vous n'êtes pas sensé avoir un travail ? demanda l'agent Taylor d'un ton assez agressif.

Son comportement éveilla la curiosité de Naelle mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Billy était aussi journaliste, il travaillait pour un journal concurrent.

- si, d'ailleurs, je me sauve.

Le fait que ce dernier reste calme aux diverses provocations de Danny ne faisait qu'énerver encore plus celui-ci.

- attends, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu en pensais dit Naelle à son petit-ami.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage. Danny avait le regard noir et se mêla à la conversation.

- à propos de quoi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Billy s'éloigna de Naelle. Danny se sentait déjà moins mal à l'aise.

- c'est un entrepreneur, monsieur Rosenbaum. Le journal a fait un pamphlet contre lui et il veut nous voir pour nous parler.

- tu vas y aller ? Demanda l'agent du FBI.

- j'hésite, dit-elle.

- à ta place, je n'irai pas. Il va essayer de t'embobiner.

- au contraire, il faut qu'elle y aille . Peut-être que quelque chose de positif ressortira de cette discussion, rétorqua Billy.

- tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle.

- oui, ne l'écoute pas. C'est le métier qui vous rend méfiant à ce point ?

Danny lui lança un regard noir.

- tu as raison, c'est ce que je vais faire, dit-elle.

Billy sourit, à l'opposé de Danny qui était hors de lui du fait que Naelle l'ignore. Non seulement, elle cherchait les conseils de son rival mais elle les suivait aussi. On sentait de la tension entre les deux hommes. Billy partit, sans oublier d'embrasser Naelle sur le front ce qui rendait Danny encore plus fou de rage. Il franchit la porte.

- au revoir, dit le journaliste.

Naelle lui fit un signe.

- oui, c'est ça, au revoir, murmura Danny.

Naelle entendit son ton condescendant.

- tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire?

- quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il.

- tout ça, là, ce que tu viens de faire !

- je ne vois pas, dit-il.

- très bien alors laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire. Danny, tu as carrément été odieux avec lui !

- c'est juste…

- quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- son idée est stupide. Tu devrais ignorer ses conseils, ils ne t'apporteront rien de bon.

- comment tu peux dire ça ? Au contraire, il essaie de m'aider dans mes choix et il est souvent de bon conseil.

- c'est bon, je ne dis plus rien, visiblement tu es de son côté. Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves.

La réflexion de l'agent du FBI mit la journaliste très en colère. Elle trouvait que cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes.

- ce que je lui trouve? Ca me regarde et à l'avenir, ne te mêle plus de ma vie privée !

Même si c'était son bureau, elle voulait partir mais Danny la retint par le bras.

- j'ai pas fini, dit-il.

- arrête tout de suite, c'est préférable !

Il la lâcha et elle claqua la porte. Le jeune agent mit un coup de poing dans le mur puis quitta les lieux. Il savait qu'il devait s 'excuser pour son comportement mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait plus Billy.

Dans la journée, Danny faisait équipe avec Vivian qui lui demanda des nouvelles de sa relation avec Naelle.

- alors la surprise lui a plu ?

- non, ça a été le fiasco total, dit-il.

- comment ça ?

- je lui avais offert des places de concert pour sa chanteuse préférée mais son cher et tendre a eu la même idée.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Danny esquissa un sourire.

- c'est tellement frustrant. Quand je suis avec elle, j'essaie de me montrer sous mon meilleur jour, commença Danny.

Sa collègue hochait la tête.

- mais dès que ce plouc nous rejoint, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler et je deviens détestable, c'est l'horreur, reprit-il.

- oui, ça se comprend, tu es jaloux.

- voilà!

- je crois que tu n'as plus le choix danny, tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens.

- ça, non, je ne pourrai jamais.

- mais tu vas devenir fou si tu continues.

L'intéressé se contenta d'acquiescer. C'était bizarre qu'il éprouve des sentiments si forts mais qu'il ne pouvait en dire un mot. Il criait à l'intérieur mais on ne l'entendait pas. Les 2 agents reprirent le travail.

Plus tard dans la journée, Danny retourna au journal pour s'expliquer avec Naelle et éventuellement tout lui avouer. Seulement, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle annonça la cruelle nouvelle à tous ses collègues du journal.

L'agent du FBI se cachait de la vue de tous.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Billy m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui et j'ai décidé d'accepter.

Les applaudissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Tout le monde les félicita. Danny prit le chemin vers la sortie.

- Taylor, qu'est- ce que tu fais là ?

- Cooper ? Ravi de te revoir.

- moi aussi. Ce n'est pas une formidable nouvelle ?

- quoi ? Demanda Danny, confus.

- eh bien, pour Naelle et Billy.

Danny se contenta de faire oui de la tête. Son sourire était crispé. La déception était trop grande. Coop rejoignit finalement ses collègues laissant un Danny désemparé. Il resta un instant à fixer Naelle de loin, le regard perdu. Il n'y avait rien à dire, ce qu'il redoutait le plus allait arriver, elle allait se trouver loin de lui, une idée qu'il ne supportait pas.

Le lendemain , en fin de journée, Martin qui le voyait au plus bas, vint lui parler :

- tout va comme tu veux ?

- oui, ça va, mentit-il.

Il insista.

- et Naelle ?

- aussi.

- tu lui as parlé ?

- à propos de quoi ?

L'agent Fitzgerald soupira.

- tu le sais très bien ! Ajouta-t-il.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Danny se décida enfin à jouer franc jeu.

- de toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant. A l'entendre, elle va emménager avec un vrai prince charmant, ironisa-t-il.

Son collègue sourit, voyant qu'il tenait vraiment à elle et qu'il était jaloux.

- peut-être bien que ça ne changera rien mais qui peut savoir ? Tout ce que je peux te dire Danny, c'est que si tu ne lui dis rien, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, crois-moi. C'est vrai, c'est risqué, mais demande -toi juste si elle en vaut la peine.

Le jeune homme écouta sagement le conseil de ce dernier. Il resta pensif un moment puis revint à lui.

- tu m'excuses, j'ai une course à faire.

Il se précipita vers la sortie et Martin sourit. Il savait que son ami allait enfin tenter sa chance.


	7. Le déménagement

A la réception pour leur futur déménagement, Danny fit son entrée et cherchait Naelle du regard. Nat. le devina.

- elle est dans la cuisine.

- quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- tu m'as très bien entendu, dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

Nat. avait remarqué à sa façon de regarder son amie que ses sentiments pour elle avaient changé, notamment le jour où elle l'avait aidé à enfiler sa robe. Danny se rendit donc dans la cuisine mais il vit les deux tourtereaux se bécoter alors il rebroussa chemin. Il resta à la fête mais ne vint pas la voir de toute la soirée. Stressé et déçu à la fois, il préféra finalement prendre l'air au balcon. C'est à ce moment là que Naelle l'aperçut et décida de le suivre.

- agent Taylor, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Noelle ?

Il sourit.

- je suis désolé pour l'autre jour…je, s'excusa-t-il.

- c'est rien, je comprends, je t 'assure, je sais ce qui t'arrive.

- tu sais ? demanda-t-il.

Il pensait qu'elle avait deviné les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

- tu as peur de me perdre.

Danny la fixa.

- c'est vrai qu'on ne se voit plus trop ces derniers temps mais sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, je serai toujours ton amie.

- merci dit-il, ému.

Cependant il ne voulait pas seulement son amitié, c'est pourquoi il était toujours aussi dépité.

- hum, laisse-moi deviner, c'est à cause d' Elena, tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier ?

- non , je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir.

Naelle pensait qu'il lui mentait à propos de l'agent Delgado et, lui, était contrarié qu'elle remette cette histoire sur le tapis. Avec sa collègue, c'était bel et bien fini !

- ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher de toute façon, ajouta-t-il.

- pourquoi ? vous êtes trop différents ?

- elle n'est pas toi, répondit-il en la fixant avec son regard ténébreux.

Naelle baissa la tête, elle était très touchée par son compliment et souriait timidement mais elle n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de sa phrase.

-elle ne pourra jamais l'être.

- oui, heureusement pour elle ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- malheureusement pour moi.

Un autre silence pesant s'installa que Danny brisa quelques minutes plus tard. Il se décida à suivre les conseils de Martin et se jeta à l'eau.

- tu devrais garder ton appartement, dit-il toujours en la regardant.

Elle leva la tête, étonnée.

-Danny, je ne peux pas voyons, soupira-t-elle.

- si, tout est allé si vite entre vous…

- alors là, excuse-moi, mais je ne te suis plus : l'autre jour tu me reprochais de prendre mon temps et maintenant ça.

- oui ,c'est vrai mais il s'agit d'un déménagement, c'est un grand pas! Tu ne crois pas ?

- pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit-elle.

-Vous ne vous connaissez pas depuis assez longtemps pour vivre ensemble. En plus, il est instable, soucieux de sa petite personne.

- ça suffit ! et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu ne le connais pas d'abord ? Tu n'es pas à ma place, et ne recommence pas, tu veux ?

- mais...il ne te mérite pas Noelle !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Est- ce que tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de te réjouir pour moi au lieu de me juger ? Poursuivit-elle.

- désolé, c'est plus fort que moi, ça me rend malade !

- oui, j'ai cru comprendre, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps.

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus des sous-entendus et du malaise qui s'était installé entre eux. Il voulait lui dire toute la vérité.

- Billy m'a tout dit.

- quoi donc ?

- ce que tu ressentais pour moi.

- oh mon dieu ! dit-elle en se frottant la tête.

- non, ne sois pas gênée, surtout pas. Si tu savais combien je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait sans quoi...tout a changé pour moi à partir de cet instant. Je t'avoue que ça m'a surpris au début, sourit-il, tu as bien caché ton jeu !

Elle continuait à éviter son regard, c'était plus fort qu' elle.

- Seulement, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce qui m'arrivait mais j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux Noelle et c'est si dur pour moi de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est pour ça que j'étais comme ça dernièrement, je ne me supporte plus moi-même, reprit-il.

Naelle l'écoutait attentivement, elle hochait la tête mais n'osait plus dire un mot. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

- on se connaît depuis longtemps et je me suis trouvé à tes côtés des centaines de fois avant. Tu as toujours été une amie très chère pour moi mais aujourd'hui ça ne me suffit plus, je veux plus. J'ai été si aveugle, Noelle, j'aurai dû réaliser plus tôt que …c'est toi…ça devait être toi…depuis toujours…tu aurais pu être celle qui écoute mes plus profonds sentiments mais tu représentes tellement plus. Tu es la seule, l'unique, celle qui est faite pour moi.

La jeune femme tombait des nues car elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'est vrai qu'il s'était montré très protecteur avec elle ces derniers temps mais elle pensait qu'il agissait comme un grand frère. Elle restait immobile et muette à le fixer. Elle était visiblement sous le choc. Elle croyait que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

- je t'en prie, Noelle, dis quelque chose, la supplia-t-il.

- j'ai…des invités….je ….dois m'occuper… des invités, oui, c'est ça, désolée, balbutia-t-elle, complètement déboussolée.

C'étaient les seules paroles qu'elle avait pu prononcer. Elle s'éloigna et Danny qui la voyait bouleversée, préféra la laisser partir et à son tour, il prit congé.

Le lendemain matin, il alla la voir au journal. Il avait pensé à elle toute la nuit. Quant à Naelle, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé ce moment, ça paraissait tellement surréaliste. Il frappa avant d'entrer. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau entrain de taper un dossier à l'ordinateur. Il était ravi qu'elle ait souri dès qu'elle l' avait aperçu.

- bonjour, dit-il.

- salut, murmura-t-elle, toujours aussi gênée.

- tiens, je t 'ai apporté un croissant , ton préféré : au chocolat.

Il déposa le sachet sur son bureau et elle le remercia, visiblement touchée par son geste et par le fait qu'il la connaissait si bien. Seulement, jusqu'à hier, elle pensait encore avoir des secrets pour lui. Mais non, il savait tout maintenant, il savait qu'il avait réussi à prendre son cœur depuis longtemps. Pendant qu'elle rêvassait, Danny s'assit en face d'elle, derrière son bureau.

- à quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

- je….hésita-t-elle, tu as passé une bonne nuit?

- non, en fait, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et…

- excuse-moi Danny.

- tout va bien Noelle, t'inquiètes pas.

- Je sais que j'aurai dû réagir après que tu m'ais dis ces merveilleuses choses, hier, seulement j'ai fait un blocage…je sais pas…je…

- je t 'ai dit que ça allait, je peux attendre, je t'assure. Je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer dit-il en posant délicatement sa main sur la sienne.

Elle la retira soudainement.

- tu voudrais pas qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble, j'invite, j'ai prévu un pique-nique, c'est moins cher, ironisa-t-il.

Elle sourit avant de répondre.

- désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail, je dois terminer ça.

- sinon, pourquoi pas ce soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- c'est vraiment tentant mais je ne crois pas que j'aurai fini.

- s'il te plaît Noelle, je crois qu'on a besoin de se voir, j'en ai besoin.

Il avait des yeux si beaux et un regard si profond quand il prononça ces mots qu'elle fondait sur son siège.

- d'accord, de toute façon si on passe la journée ensemble, ça ne voudra rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

- pour moi c'est important, très, dit-il en la fixant.

Naelle ne répondit rien.

-je viens te chercher pour 19 h, sois prête! Ajouta-t-il.

Il se leva de sa chaise, euphorique, lui adressa le plus beau des sourires et s'en alla, gai comme un pinçon. Ce soir-là, elle dit à Billy qu'elle avait un rendez-vous d'affaire avec Danny. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle lui avait menti. Le jeune agent vint la chercher pile à l'heure. Il sonna et elle sortit.

- tu es magnifique.

- merci, dit-elle.

Il la conduisit en ville et ils pique-niquèrent dans le parc. La soirée se déroulait à merveille, ils riaient aux éclats, parlaient de tout et de rien. Danny était plus sûr que jamais de ses sentiments pour elle. C'était tellement évident entre eux, pensait-il. Tout était facile. Il se sentait bien auprès d'elle, plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Après avoir mangé, ils se promenèrent à la belle étoile. Danny avait encore une fois essayé de lui prendre la main mais elle l'avait éloigné. Il s'arrêta net.

-quoi ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- regarde, une étoile filante !dit-il en pointant le ciel étoilé du doigt.

- où ça ?

- là ! Fais un vœu.

Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

- tu n'en fais pas ?

- que demander de plus ? je suis là, dans ce merveilleux endroit à regarder les étoiles avec la bonne personne, celle qui compte le plus dans ma vie, répondit-il.

- comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces dernières semaines alors je t'ai peut-être tout simplement manqué et tu l'as mal interprété, tu t'es emballé.

- je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai fait hier est courageux ou juste égoîste, je n'en sais strictement rien. Seulement, il y a une chose dont je suis certain, Noelle, c'est que tu es le meilleur choix pour moi. Et si tu me choisis en retour, je sais que je peux te rendre heureuse, si tu me le permets. Alors, s'il te plaît, surtout, ne fais pas ça. Ne minimise pas mes sentiments pour toi, je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est sérieux, je te le jure. Je crois que j'ai toujours ressenti ce lien entre nous …j'ai toujours su…c'est avec toi que je veux être Noelle et avec personne d'autre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il s'approchait d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur visage soient l'un en face de l'autre.

- moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Un sentiment de soulagement se lut sur le visage de Danny. Ne pouvant plus nier ses sentiments plus longtemps, Naelle se confia à son tour.

- si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu prononces ces mots…depuis notre première rencontre, avoua-t-elle.

A ses paroles, Danny prit conscience que contrairement à lui, elle éprouvait ces sentiments dès le début. Il se pencha alors doucement pour l'embrasser quand soudain elle mit son index sur la bouche du jeune homme pour le retenir. Il se recula.

- je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

- c'est bon, on ira à ton rythme, ok ?

- c'est pas ça, je dois parler à Billy avant.

- Billy ? demanda Danny, l'air inquiet.

- oui, je dois être honnête avec lui, il ne mérite pas ça, ajouta-t-elle.

- d'accord, je comprends, dit l'agent du FBI.

Avant de s'en aller, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- si c'est vrai tout ce que tu as dit…( il hocha la tête), merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Danny sourit, il n'avait plus aucun doute : c'est lui que Naelle avait choisi.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, celle-ci décida de s'expliquer avec son petit-ami. Elle le rejoignit dans « leur » nouvel appartement et pendant tout le chemin elle avait repensé à son dîner avec Danny : en fait il n'y avait que lui qui hantait ses pensées. Billy l'interrompit dans sa rêverie pour lui demander si ça allait. Elle répondit que oui. Elle venait d'arriver. Elle hésita à se lancer mais elle savait que sa place était auprès de Danny comme elle l'a toujours souhaité. Elle se sentait vide loin de lui et tellement vivante quand il était à ses côtés. Elle avait un air pensif.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour ? Où sont tes affaires ?

- je ne les ai pas ramené, dit-elle d'un ton grave.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- ne m'en veux pas mais je ne peux pas habiter avec toi.

- quoi ? Mais pourtant tu disais, rétorqua-t-il.

- je sais ce que j'ai dit mais je…

Le silence s'installa. Naelle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Billy mais elle devait lui dire la vérité.

- je ne suis pas à ma place ici.

- d'accord. Tu aurais pu me dire ça avant qu'on ne commence les travaux. Maintenant c'est trop tard pour trouver un autre logement.

- non, c'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas le logement le problème.

- c'est quoi alors ? Je ne comprends pas.

- ma place n'est pas ici…pas avec toi.

Billy prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il était sous le choc mais rassembla ses pensées.

- c'est à cause de Danny ?

Il avait tout de suite deviné. Elle baissa la tête.

- Billy, soupira-t-elle.

- c'est ça hein ? J'ai vu juste ? demanda-t-il.

- excuse-moi.

- quel idiot ! C'était si évident ! Tout se déroulait sous mes yeux mais je n'ai rien vu. Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est à ça que j'ai servi ?

Naelle fronça les sourcils, elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.

- de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle.

- j'étais juste la parenthèse, le bouche-trou qui t'a fait t'apercevoir à quel point tu en aimes un autre, hein ? Dis-moi.

Les larmes de Naelle coulèrent.

- non, bien sûr que non. Je…j'ai essayé, je te jure, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'oublier mais je suis désolée.

- Laisse-tomber. De toute manière, tout au fond de moi je le savais, je l'ai toujours su en fait, comme je sais aussi que c'est à lui que tu pensais ce matin. Je ne t'en veux pas Naelle, rassure-toi. Moi aussi, j'aurai essayé d'y croire…jusqu'au bout . Finalement, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, ça vaut mieux que de continuer à vivre dans le mensonge. C'est pourquoi je te remercie de ton honnêteté, j 'apprécie, vraiment. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Naelle était émue.

- merci, toi aussi. Prends soin de toi, dit-elle.

Billy hocha la tête. Ils se serrèrent tendrement dans les bras puis Naelle fit demi-tour. Elle était triste pour lui mais comme libérée d'un poids, elle savait qu'elle avait suivi son cœur en choisissant Danny. Elle était enfin honnête avec elle-même.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas empressé vers son appartement. Elle arriva devant sa porte et hésita à toquer lorsqu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle. C'était Danny, il revenait de son jogging matinal.

- normalement c'est plus pratique de frapper, dit-il, d'un ton amusé.

Il monta les escaliers et ouvra sa porte à clé. Il la laissa ouverte un moment.

- tu as l'intention de rester dehors ? demanda-t-il.

Elle entra, suivie de près par le jeune homme. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une bouteille d'eau.

- tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- non, merci répondit-elle.

Naelle hésitait à lui parler mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança la voix tremblante.

- Billy et moi, on …

Naelle se trouvait idiote d'être aussi tendue, c'est elle qu 'il avait choisie, après tout.

- vous …quoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- il a déménagé ses affaires dans la maison, dit-elle, osant à peine le regarder.

- et tu comptes le rejoindre ? demanda Danny, inquiet de sa réponse.

- heu, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir …non, affirma-t-elle avec malice.

- tu aimes jouer avec mes nerfs, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Il fit un premier pas en sa direction.

- approche, murmura-t-il en lui touchant le bras.

Il la prit par la taille, il avait maintenant son visage en face du sien. Tous les deux savaient ce que ça voulait dire et qu'ils allaient franchir une nouvelle étape ce jour-là mais ils étaient prêts pour cela : ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Ils se dévoraient des yeux. Danny prit alors Naelle dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il se décolla de son étreinte pour lui caresser la joue et poser quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Il dessina le contour de ses lèvres avec son doigt puis embrassa ses mains. Il se pencha encore. Il avait maintenant son nez dans ses cheveux. Il adorait son odeur, il en était fou. Il déposa ensuite avec délicatesse de doux baisers dans son cou pour enfin remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres et y coller tendrement les siennes. Ils avaient tous les deux fermé leurs yeux à cet instant comme pour s'y perdre à jamais. A la fin de leur premier baiser, ils échangèrent un long sourire comme pour se dire qu'ils étaient déjà prêts à renouveler cette expérience pas plus tard que tout de suite. S'en suivirent alors de longs baisers passionnés mais toujours avec autant de douceur lorsque Danny porta Naelle pour l'emmener au premier étage: là où se trouvait la chambre.


	8. Enfin !

Après cette folle nuit d'amour, Naelle était aux anges. Elle était dans la cuisine de Danny entrain de lui préparer son petit - déjeuner. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide : elle rêvassait quand quelqu'un vint par derrière et l'entoura de ses bras avec un drap encore posé sur ses épaules. C'était son Danny , il l'embrassa sur le front.

- bonjour princesse ! Tiens- donc , Mlle Lewis qui cuisine pour un homme , il doit être spécial, dis-moi…

- mais il l'est, si tu veux je te le présenterai un jour, dit-elle, le regard malicieux.

- d'accord ,comme ça je pourrai lui dire combien il a de la chance, murmura -t-il à son oreille. Une minute, c'est bien de moi dont il s'agit ?

Elle sourit en baissant les yeux et délicatement il la retourna vers lui .Il se penchait justement pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son élan par un bruit.

- vous vibrez, mademoiselle, dit-il.

- quoi ?

- ton téléphone ! sourit-il.

- ah oui , désolée.

Il la lâcha et alla se servir une tasse de café. Elle décrocha. C 'était Nat. Elle s' éloigna un peu. Nat lui demanda comment s'était déroulé son déménagement alors Naelle dût lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas chez Billy. Nat se doutait que Danny se cachait là -dessous.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune amoureux transi inspecta la table et prit un pan-cake.

- hum , c'est délicieux , dit-il, en dévorant Naelle du regard.

- merci, répondit-elle avec le sourire.

C'est à ce moment là que Naelle confirma ce que Nat pressentait. Son amie voulait savoir s'ils étaient enfin ensemble mais celle-ci ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, si pour lui c'était sérieux ou non.

- c'est simple, s'il t'invite au restau, c'est oui, par contre, à l'hôtel, c'est mal parti, dit sa collègue.

Elle raccrocha une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Danny, assis à table, avait dévoré son petit-déjeuner et vit Naelle s'approcher.

- désolée, c'était Nat, je dois passer la voir au journal alors je vais pas tarder à y aller.

- d'accord.

Elle resta debout immobile à le fixer timidement.

- est-ce que tout va bien? demanda-t- il.

- oui, pas de problème , seulement …

- quoi ?

Elle hésitait.

- eh bien…

-vas-y , je t'écoute.

- voilà, en fait, je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on déjeune ensemble aujourd'hui, tu sais à la cafétéria du coin, proposa-t-elle.

- non, je ne pourrai pas…

- tant pis, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave, minimisa-t-elle, ayant du mal à cacher sa déception.

-est-ce que je peux au moins avoir une chance de finir ma réponse ? Tu sais que ça fait deux fois que tu me fais le coup ?

- désolée.

Il se leva et lui prit les mains.

- j'allais dire que je n'étais pas libre à déjeuner, cependant je n'aurai rien contre un dîner ce soir, en tête- à -tête, alors qu'est- ce que tu en dis ?

- parfait , où ça ?

- tu connais l'hôtel Esther ? Demanda Danny.

- un hôtel ?

Elle était nerveuse car elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit son amie.

- oui , c'est un hôtel -restaurant , ils ont de superbes recettes.

- un restaurant ?

Elle était soulagée.

- d'accord. Comment on y va ? Demanda-t-elle .

- je comptais prendre ma voiture.

- oui, mais je veux dire comment ?

- comment ça ? je ne te suis pas, répondit-il, confus.

- je veux dire en couple ? On y va en tant que quoi tous les deux ?

Naelle était terrifiée à l'annonce de sa réponse, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre surtout maintenant qu'ils avaient partagé un merveilleux moment ; un instant qu'elle avait tant attendu ,avec celui dont elle s'était entichée dès le premier jour. Elle en avait des papillons dans le ventre mais malgré tout, elle devait savoir.

- ça me paraît évident.

- c'est- à-dire ?

- nous sommes amis …dit-il avec malice

Le visage de Naelle se ferma.

…et nous allons à notre premier dîner aux chandelles, le 1er d'une longue lignée, continua-t-il.

Il voulut l'embrasser. Elle le retint en posant une main sur son torse.

- donc c'est un rendez-vous galant ?

- je ne sais pas, est-ce que c'en est un ? sourit -il.

- je vais me doucher.

Voyant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien, Naelle se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand Danny la retint à son tour par le bras puis il l'entoura par la taille.

- jeune fille, je vous interdis d'aller dans cette pièce sans moi !

Il posa son nez contre le sien puis la souleva d'un coup. Elle était surprise.

- hey ! dit- elle.

Tout en la transportant jusque dans la douche, il plaisanta :

- attends, je me demandais, si j'entre avec toi, ça voudra dire qu'on est ensemble ?

- très drôle.

Il referma la porte derrière eux.

Danny s'était ensuite rendu au travail ,il était encore sur son petit nuage. Il enquêtait sur une disparition avec Sam. Elle avait remarqué son attitude et cela éveillait sa curiosité.

- qu'est-ce qui t 'arrive ? demanda-t-elle.

- quoi ? Comment ça ?

- je t'ai vu, tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire bêtement.

- merci , ça fait plaisir.

- ne fais pas l'innocent, tu m'as très bien comprise !

- quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- quel est son nom ? je la connais ?

- et voilà tout de suite ,pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait forcément une femme là - dessous ?

- ce n'est pas le cas ?

- je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit-il avec malice.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils venaient de toquer chez un témoin : monsieur Flueger et attendaient à la porte quand Danny reçut un appel sur son portable.

Il vit le nom de « Noelle » s'afficher et se mit à sourire.

- hum, je parie que c'est l'heureuse élue ? le charria Sam.

- t'occupes! Heu , tu t'en charges ?

Il désigna la porte de Flueger.

- ok. Joli coeur !

Danny sourit puis s'éloigna un peu avant de décrocher.

- Noelle, tout va bien ?

- oui , je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

- je suis content de t'avoir au bout du fil, tu me manquais trop depuis ce matin, dit-il.

- moi aussi , je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi.

Danny ne jeta même un coup d'œil en direction de Sam qui parlait au propriétaire de la maison. Il était plongé dans sa conversation avec sa nouvelle petite amie.

- c'est toujours bon pour ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- oui, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Danny n'était toujours pas prêt de raccrocher.

- je vais te laisser, j'ai un dossier à finir.

- déjà ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- oui, et toi ça avance ton enquête ?

- ah oui, c'est vrai, je crois que je devrais peut-être penser à y aller, sourit-il.

- peut-être ?

- tu as raison, ce serait plus sage.

- d'accord, à ce soir alors, dit-elle.

- oui, j'ai hâte d'y être!

- moi aussi, répondit-elle.

- bonne journée ! lui souhaita-t-il.

- merci.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps puis Danny rejoignit alors Sam et ils poursuivirent leur enquête. Cette dernière avait continué à l'interroger sur l'identité de sa dernière conquête. A part dire qu'elle était bien plus que cela, Danny ne révéla rien ; ce qui la rendait folle de rage.Cependant, elle réalisa que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi épanoui et elle pouvait comprendre qu'il veuille protéger son bonheur.

Le soir même, les deux tourtereaux eurent donc leur premier rendez-vous. Tout s'était bien passé, ils étaient nerveux mais se connaissaient assez bien pour se sentir en sécurité l'un avec l'autre.Danny demanda une table assez à l'abri, c'était en effet une ambiance très romantique, comme il l'avait promis.Pendant tout le dîner, il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Ils avaient beaucoup ri tout en se dévorant des yeux. C'était un rêve éveillé pour elle. Elle avait souvent pensé à ce que pourrait être leur premier rendez-vous quand ils n'était qu'amis et tout ce dont elle avait rêvé, en les imaginant en tant que couple, se réalisait pendant cette soirée, en mieux.

Ce soir-là, il l'avait même invité à danser sur "The Nearness Of You" de Norah Jones :

It's not the pale moon that excites me That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
It isn't your sweet conversation That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams come true I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you

Leurs deux corps se balançaient à l'unisson, sur cette merveilleuse mélodie, tendrement, pour ne faire plus qu'un. Elle avait sa main dans la sienne, posée tout contre son cœur à lui et la tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule. C'était magique, de la pure magie, plein le cœur.

Le conte de fée était devenu réalité.


	9. Bonne Saint Valentin

Danny était au volant, il déposait Naelle au journal. Elle voulut sortir de la voiture après l'avoir rapidement embrassé quand il la retint par le bras.

- Noelle, attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

- pour moi ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme était agréablement surprise. Il hocha la tête puis lui offrit son cadeau.

- tiens et bonne Saint-Valentin.

A la vue de ce dernier, elle resta sans voix.

- c'est un porte-clé, dit Danny.

- oui, je vois ça, avec le logo des Mets marqué dessus.

- Ça ne te plait pas ?

Il essayait de lui enlever délicatement des mains mais sans succès.

- si, c' est très beau, merci.

Elle lui sourit mais Danny était vexé. Il avait espéré une réaction plus enthousiaste de sa part.

- arrête, je vois très bien que c'est faux.

On pouvait lire de la déception dans les yeux de la journaliste.

- calme-toi ! je suis surprise, c'est tout. En tout cas, je trouve adorable que tu y es pensé.

Il se laissa finalement embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister bien longtemps. Ses yeux le faisaient fondre.

- de quoi tu parles ?

- Je ne te voyais pas comme ça, m'offrir un cadeau à la Saint-Valentin, je suis impressionnée.

- je sais, je suis un mystère, reconnut Danny.

- oui et un grand romantique, apparemment! J'avoue que je ne l'aurai pas cru si on m'avait dit ça la première fois que je t'ai vu ! se moqua-t-elle.

- pourquoi ? Il me semble que j'avais fait chavirer ton cœur dès le premier regard avec mon charme fou ?

- c'est vrai, j'ai trouvé ton côté gros dur très sexy !

- je ne suis pas comme ça.

- oh que si.

- je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je ne pensais pas que je t'avais fait cette impression !

- je t'en prie, toi aussi tu as dû me trouver idiote quand je t 'ai foncé dedans et que j'essayais en vain de te dire quelque chose, non ? le questionna Naelle.

- pas du tout.

- ne mens pas !

- c'est la vérité ! J'ai trouvé ta timidité craquante et la façon dont tu as remballé Joy, j'ai adoré ! assura-t-il.

- tu as tout entendu ?

- oui, c'était vraiment bien joué.

- eh bien, si j'avais su, je t 'aurai sauté dessus tout de suite ! Affirma-t-elle.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

- hum, j'aurai adoré ça, répondit-il.

Ils étaient à présent nez contre nez.

- en plus, on aurait pas perdu tout ce temps.

- mais ça valait largement la peine d'attendre, sourit-il.

- sans aucun doute.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- par contre, toi, tu avais tout de la collègue parfaite. Tu m'as tout de suite fait sentir que j'étais le bienvenue en m 'apportant du sucre pour mon café, par exemple.

- c'est incroyable que tu te souviennes de ça.

- je me souviens de tout, murmura Danny.


	10. Mike

Ce soir fut une des rares fois où Danny arrêta le travail avant Naelle. Il lui fit donc la surprise d' aller la chercher.

- ça va ? Demanda la journaliste, ravie.

Son amant l'embrassa.

- maintenant oui, mais comment fais-tu ? Ajouta-t-il. Tu as travaillé toute la journée et tu as une mine resplendissante, c'est quoi ton secret ?

Flattée, elle l'entoura de ses bras.

- c'est simple, j'ai un médicament miracle. Ca s'appelle Danny Taylor, tu connais ? C'est une vraie drogue, je ne peux plus m'en passer, il faut que j'en prenne tous les jours, plaisanta Naelle.

Le jeune homme l'embrassait dans le cou.

- je confirme, tu as même besoin d'une dose tout de suite d'ailleurs, dit Danny, en entrant dans son jeu. J'espère que tu n'as pas de contre- indication du médecin et qu'il ne va pas limiter les doses sinon gare à lui.

- non, je te rassure. Par contre, toi, tu as une sale tête.

Elle passait maintenant la main dans les cheveux de son homme.

- je te remercie, ironisa-t-il. Elena s'est proposé pour finir mes rapports alors j'ai pu finir plus tôt et ...me voilà.

- sans rire ?

- je t'assure. C'est une collègue exemplaire à présent.

- je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à le croire, dit Naelle, légèrement contrariée.

- moi aussi, si elle s'est montré serviable, c'est sûrement parce qu' elle ignore que j'ai filé pour passer la soirée avec toi, se moqua-t-il.

Les amoureux continuaient à flirter lorsqu'une apparente dispute venant de l'extérieur les interrompirent. Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

C'était Michael et Seth Cooper. Ils se disputaient tous les deux le coeur de Nat et s'insultaient à la vue de tous. Toute la rédaction paniquait.

Mike prit une agrafeuse et la jeta en direction de Coop mais finalement c'est Naelle qu'elle frôla. La journaliste l'évita de justesse.

- ça va Noelle ? Demanda Danny, en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- oui, plus de peur que de mal, répondit-elle, soulagée.

Même si sa petite amie n'avait rien, le geste de Mike déplut à Danny qui intervint pour séparer les jeunes gens avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts. Seulement, ils se tapaient dessus comme des chiffonniers et l'agent du FBI fut surpris par un coup de poing qui manqua de l'assommer. La sécurité qui avait tardé à venir montra enfin le bout de son nez et fit son travail. Le calme était revenu.

- je suis déçue, agent Taylor, j'aurais cru que vous aviez une meilleure droite, se moqua Naelle.

Son amant était appuyé sur son bureau. Elle le soignait.

- je l'aurais mis K-O facilement mais il m'a pris par surprise, se défendit Danny.

- bien sûr! ...Attention, ça va piquer.

- vas-y, je ne suis pas en sucre.

Elle nettoyait à présent la plaie.

- aie ! Cria le jeune homme, en reculant la tête.

Elle le regarda.

- doucement !

- t'es douillet, dis-moi, sourit-elle.

Il fit la moue. Elle déposa un baiser sur le bleu qui s'était formé sur son visage.

- ça va mieux comme ça ?

- hum je sais pas, recommence pour voir ! sourit-il.

Elle s'exécuta.

-c'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'il ne faut pas frapper les gens, dit Naelle.

- je ne suis pas comme ça, tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait.

- oui, je sais. Pour l'agrafeuse. Merci de te soucier de moi, fut sa réponse.

- je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi Noelle.

Elle était très émue par cette confidence.

- alors ? explique-moi, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce duel ?

- c'est Mike, l'ami d'enfance de Nat. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis toujours et il lui a avoué y a seulement une semaine mais ça n'a pas eu l'effet escompté pour lui.

- en tout cas, c'est un vrai fou dangereux.

- oui, mais d'un côté, j'ai pitié pour lui.

- je te demande pardon ?

- oui, je le comprends parce que j'ai vécu la même chose en quelque sorte. A part que ça c'est mieux fini car nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui et que je t'ai pour moi toute seule.

Danny ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

- quoi ?

- tu veux dire que tu m'aurais lancé une agrafeuse à la tête si ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu entre nous ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Il reprit finalement son sérieux voyant que ce sujet tenait à cœur à Naelle.

- Maintenant, tu connais mes sentiments mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ils ne datent pas de hier. Ca fait longtemps que j'éprouve quelque chose de très fort à ton égard, en fait, pour être honnête, ça dure depuis le premier jour et ça a été difficile de te le cacher. J'ai seulement voulu dire que je comprenais sa frustration car j'ai aussi connu des moments difficiles. Par contre, je n'excuse pas son geste.

- désolé, quand je pense que je t'ai fait souffrir tout ce temps.

- je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour te faire culpabiliser. Je voulais seulement que tu le saches.

- je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- non, ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'en savais rien .

- mais pourquoi …

- quoi ? Demanda la journaliste.

- non, laisse tomber.

- pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ?

- oui, voilà, répondit Danny.

- je ne sais pas, d'abord il y avait Elena.

- oui mais ensuite ? Quand c'était fini entre elle et moi, tu aurais pu tenter quelque chose mais tu n'as rien fait.

- il y a eu ce dîner.

- c'est vrai, où comme un idiot je ne suis pas venu . Mais tu as arrêté là, constata-t-il.

- oui, j'ai eu peur.

- de gâcher notre amitié ?

- ça et que mes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques et qu'au contraire tu t'éloignes de moi, lui confia-t-elle.

- écoute-moi, Noelle,…

Il lui prit amoureusement la main.

… je sais que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et crois -moi si je le pouvais, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde mais sache que je suis bien avec toi et que je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part, la rassura-t-il.

- je sais, Danny.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Naelle fut touchée de sa promesse et même s'il ne lui avait pas dit clairement qu'il l'aimait, elle savait qu'il tenait à elle et c'était bien là l'essentiel.


	11. Les liaisons dangereuses

- viens, je te montre ce que Maman m'a offert pour mon anniversaire, dit Nicky.

L'agent Taylor suivit donc son neveu dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Sylvia discutait avec Naelle dans la cuisine.

- je pense que Danny vous a dit pour son frère.

- oui, je suis au courant. C'est dommage, j' aurai bien aimé le rencontrer, dit Naelle.

- je pense que lui aussi. Normalement, dans quelques mois, mes enfants pourront retrouver leur père. Nicky sera tellement content de pouvoir taper la balle avec lui car moi et le football, ça fait deux.

- je comprends tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire, plaisanta la journaliste.

- heureusement, son oncle est là pour l'aider.

- oui, c'est vrai que Danny est super avec les enfants.

- il ferait un très bon père. Ca ne vous donne pas des idées ?

- quoi ? d'avoir des enfants ? Demanda Naelle, étonnée.

Sylvia hocha la tête.

- non, en fait, je ne sais pas trop et puis même, c'est trop tôt pour l'instant.

- vous avez peur de lui en parler ?

- je suis terrifiée. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne ses jambes à son cou.

- je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction, par contre, je peux déjà vous dire que vous devez beaucoup compter pour lui, dit-elle. C'est la 1ère fois qu'ils nous présente une de ses amies.

- ah bon ? fut sa réponse.

- oui, c'est un grand mystérieux d'habitude.

- c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, sourit Naelle.

- mais il ne faut surtout pas vous décourager. Vous savez, au début aussi, c'était comme ça entre Rafie et moi, et puis, avec le temps, j'ai réussi à fendre son armure. En tout cas, c'est déjà bon signe que vous soyez ici.

L'intéressée sourit timidement.

Le téléphone sonna. Sylvia se rendit dans la chambre de sa petite fille pour être au calme. Seulement, Naelle entendait toute sa conversation car le second haut-parleur de la nièce de Danny se trouvait dans la cuisine. La journaliste souriait : visiblement, Sylvia flirtait avec Rafie au téléphone.

- tu me manques aussi. Mais je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, le frère de mon fiancé est ici alors….

Le visage de Naelle vira au rouge. Non, c'est pas vrai, elle devait avoir mal entendu.

- très bien, je vous rappelle, docteur o'Connell.

Elle raccrocha. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça à Rafie pendant qu'il se morfondait en prison ? En plus, une mère de famille. Naelle était en colère mais lorsque Sylvia la rejoignit, elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Qui était-elle pour oser la juger ? Elle ne savait pas ce que ce couple avait traversé même si Danny lui avait beaucoup parlé d'eux.

Vint finalement, le moment de se séparer.

- au revoir, petit et prends soin des femmes de la maison, ok ?

- promis, répondit Nicky à son oncle. Tu viendras au tournoi alors ? C'est dans 3 semaines.

- d'accord, je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, répondit l'agent du FBI.

- et vous ?

Nicky regardait à présent en direction de Naelle.

- moi ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Nicky fit oui de la tête et Danny sourit.

- bien sûr, merci de ton invitation.

Toute la petite famille se salua et le couple s'en alla. Naelle n'avait parlé à personne du coup de téléphone mais n'en pouvant plus, elle demanda conseil à Nat. qui l'invita à garder le secret. Ainsi, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle ne dit rien à Danny. Ce dernier avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait mais la jeune femme était douée pour changer de sujet. La maligne embrassait ainsi son amant à chaque début de conversation sérieuse. Danny se laissait toujours prendre au jeu. Seulement, la vérité se saurait tôt ou tard.

- est-ce que tu as vu Sylvia ces derniers temps ? l'interrogea Danny.

- non, pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Naelle.

- pour rien.

- si, vas-y, dis-moi. Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe.

- très bien. J'enquêtais sur une disparition à l'hôpital où la fiancée de mon frère travaille...

- elle est infirmière, c'est ça ?

- oui et je l'ai vu avec un autre homme, un médecin…enfin …je sais plus, je crois, en tout cas, ils semblaient très proches.

- comment ça ?

- eh bien, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé si je ne les avais pas interrompu.

- tu lui en as parlé ? le questionna la journaliste.

- oui, elle nie tout en bloc. Elle dit que ce n'est qu'un ami.

- ça doit être vrai alors, supposa-t-elle.

- je t'en prie, Noelle, je disais ça pour nous deux et regarde où nous en sommes, répondit Danny.

- oui, mais à ce moment là c'était vrai.

Il sourit.

- je suis sûr que tout le monde devait en parler à l'hôpital et pourtant...reprit Danny.

- il y a toujours des commérages, c'est comme ça, dit-elle.

- oui et nous sommes toujours les derniers au courant.

Elle serra les dents et il remarqua son malaise.

- tu l'ignorais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Danny...

- alors tu le savais ?

- j'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique quand on lui a rendu visite l'autre jour.

- je vois et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me le dire ? Demanda Danny, vexé.

La journaliste ne répondit rien. Son amant soupira.

- ça ne nous regarde pas.

- c'est la fiancée de mon frère, je te signale, ils ont deux enfants ensemble...

- arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, tu veux ?

Il lui adressa un regard assassin avant de s'éloigner.

- attends Danny. Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il faut qu'on en parle.

- c'est bête car moi je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

Il préféra se rendre au bureau car il était déçu de la réaction de sa compagne. Comme Danny filtrait les coups de fil de celle-ci, elle alla le voir au FBI. Il était dans le couloir avec Elena. Elle les rejoignit.

- est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- bonjour à vous aussi, dit l'agent Delgado.

Danny regarda sa collègue et ne répondit pas.

- c'est important, ajouta Naelle.

- il ne peut pas, nous sommes sur une affaire, déclara Elena.

- merci, mais je crois qu'il est assez grand pour répondre tout seul.

- Danny ? demanda Elena.

- c'est vrai, elle a raison, on a du boulot, répondit-il, nerveux.

- vous voyez, renchérit fièrement sa collègue.

Naelle préféra l'ignorer et se concentrer sur son compagnon pour le convaincre.

- juste une minute, s'il te plaît.

Danny fixa Naelle un moment puis se mit à parler.

- vas-y, Elena. Je te rejoins.

- mais... commença-t-elle.

- je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, reprit-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard plein de ressentiment et Elena s'éloigna. Danny mit sa main dans le creux du dos de Naelle et la mena dans une pièce à l'écart.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton était sec. Il avait l'air très remonté.

- tu ne réponds pas à mes appels alors j'ai décidé de passer.

- tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- oui, je sais, je t'ai déçu, dit Naelle.

Danny fit oui de la tête.

- écoute, je ne prétends pas effacer ce qui s'est passé mais...commença -t-elle.

Elle était nerveuse et hésitait.

- quoi ?

- eh bien, je me disais que tu pourrais passer ce soir pour qu'on discute de tout ça, répondit-elle.

- comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on a beaucoup de travail.

Naelle voulut ajouter quelque chose lorsque l'agent Fitzgerald les interrompit.

- oh désolé, je ne voulais pas déranger, je croyais que vous aviez fini.

- on a fini ? Demanda ironiquement Danny à Naelle.

Il la fixa. Il la connaissait bien. Il était conscient qu'elle ne parlerait pas devant Martin alors il avait profité de la situation. La jeune femme abandonna, déçue.

- oui, bien sûr. Justement, j'allais partir. Au revoir.

- à la prochaine , répondit Martin.

Danny fit un léger signe de tête. Il était toujours en colère après elle mais il s'en voulait déjà de l'avoir fait souffrir. Il la regarda partir. Son collègue le sortit de sa rêverie.

- première querelle d'amoureux?

- lâche-moi, tu veux.

Danny, plus bougon que jamais, se replongea à corps perdu dans le travail.


	12. Le match

Les jours qui suivirent, Danny et Naelle n'eurent plus aucun contact et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé du côté de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout tenté mais rien n'y fit. Il l'évitait. Elle savait qu'il était rancunier mais pas à ce point.

Vient enfin le jour du tournoi de soccer de Nicky. Naelle avait beaucoup hésité à y aller mais elle l'avait promis au petit alors elle s'y rendit. Danny était déjà là. Assis dans les gradins à sourire. Elle le trouvait magnifique dans sa chemise blanche à col ouvert. Elle vit qu'il lui avait adressé un regard mais il continuait à l'ignorer. Il était assis à côté de Sylvia et de sa petite fille. Justement, cette dernière lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Naelle était à quelques mètres de Danny.

- je suis contente, vous êtes venue finalement ! remarqua-t-elle.

- oui, j'ai pu me libérer.

Danny la regardait du coin de l'œil.

- je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, dit la maman de Nicky.

Ainsi, il n'y avait qu'elle entre Naelle et Danny.

Pendant la 1ère mi-temps du match, ils avaient supporté l'équipe de Nicky. Mais ni l'un , ni l'autre, ne firent le premier pas. Sylvia se posait des questions depuis qu'elle les avait vu venir séparément mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait simplement noté qu'ils s'étaient scrutés discrètement durant toute la 1ère partie. Elle trouva une astuce alors pour les laisser seuls.

- bon, je vais aux toilettes, dit-elle.

Elle se leva. Pour la 1ère fois de l'après-midi, Danny regarda Naelle droit dans les yeux et on pouvait voir qu'il cherchait quoi lui dire. La journaliste, trop déçue, par leurs précédentes confrontations et son attitude détestable, se dit qu'elle n'en supporterait pas une 3ème, donc, elle se leva aussi. Sylvia et Danny la regardèrent, étonnés.

- attendez-moi, je viens aussi.

Ils allèrent donc aux W C. L'agent Taylor semblait déçu de ce comportement. De retour, sous les yeux de Danny, Martin qui était présent aussi, discutait au loin avec les deux jeunes femmes. Quand elles vinrent se rasseoir, Naelle prit bien soin d'attendre Sylvia pour qu'elle se mette à côté de Danny. Ils continuèrent à crier pour supporter Nicky et finalement, son équipe gagna le match.

Danny se précipita dans les bras de son neveu. Naelle les observait. Elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Quelle image magnifique, sachant que le petit ne pouvait partager cette victoire avec son père, pensa-t-elle.

Danny sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur lui et il la fixa en retour mais elle détourna les yeux. Pendant que Nicky partageait un beau moment avec son oncle, Naelle salua Sylvia puis s'en alla sous le regard déçu de Danny. Ce dernier alla parler avec Martin.

- tout va bien ?

- oui et toi ?

- t'as croisé quelqu'un que tu connais ? Demanda l'agent Taylor.

- oui, Naelle , mais je pense que tu l'as vue.

- je m'en fiche.

- arrête. Va-lui parler, l' encouragea Martin.

- non, elle m'a menti. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

- très bien, fais comme tu veux. Mais je me dépêcherai à ta place car elle est sortie en charmante compagnie…

- quand ça ? C'est qui ce salaud ?

Martin sourit. Danny remarqua qu'il l'avait fait marcher.

- très marrant.

- oui, tu t'en moques ! C'est ça. A d'autres !


	13. Madame Lewis

Danny ne supportait plus cette situation entre Naelle et lui alors il écouta Martin et se rendit au bureau de celle-ci. Il toqua, une voix féminine inconnue lui répondit.

- bonjour, dit Danny ,étonné. Je viens voir Mlle Lewis, vous ne sauriez pas où elle est ?

- non, on m'a dit que ma fille s'était absentée pour un article et que je pouvais l'attendre ici.

-Vous êtes la mère de Naelle ?

- oui, c'est exact et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Danny Taylor, je suis son ami.

- vous êtes ensemble ?

L'agent du FBI acquiesça. Il espérait que ce soit toujours le cas même s'ils étaient en froid.

- sachez juste qu'elle ne m'a pas parlé de vous. Je suppose qu'elle voulait que je me tienne à l'écart de cette histoire.

Danny resta muet.

- ça fait longtemps ?

- un peu plus de 4 mois.

- oui, alors ça peut se comprendre qu'elle n'ait rien dit.

La mère de Naelle avait un ton assez condescendant.

- en fait, on se connaît depuis plus d'un an, se défendit-il.

- Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de rester alors tenez, prenez ça, vous lui donnerez ce message.

Elle passa un petit mot à l'agent du FBI. Elle le prenait sûrement pour son secrétaire. Danny préféra rire de la situation et partit à son tour, en prenant soin de laisser le papier sur le bureau de sa petite-amie car le devoir l'appelait.

**_FLASHBACK dans les toilettes du stade de foot lors du match de Nicky :_**

_**- qu' est-ce qui se passe avec Danny, vous êtes fâchés ? Demanda Sylvia.**_

_**- c'est une longue histoire.**_

_**- écoutez Naelle, je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais vous pouvez vous confier à moi, je sais garder un secret.**_

_**- c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.**_

_**- pourquoi vous dites-ça ?**_

_**- je vous prie de m'excuser, ça ne me regarde pas, se ravisa la journaliste.**_

_**- allez-y, je vous écoute, si vous avez quelque chose à dire.**_

_**- je sais tout.**_

_**- à propos de quoi ? Demanda la mère de Nicky.**_

_**- de ce qui se passe avec le docteur o'Connell.**_

_**- c'est Danny qui vous a raconté ?**_

_**- oui, mais j'étais déjà au courant.**_

_**Le visage de Sylvia s'assombrit.**_

_**- comme…comment ça ?**_

_**- j'ai entendu votre conversation téléphonique. Le haut-parleur de la petite était branché dans la cuisine, ce jour-là.**_

_**Le silence s'installa.**_

_**- Tout est fini entre nous. C'était rien, un coup de cœur, j'ai fait une erreur, mais nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que le flirt. Je vous le jure.**_

_**- Ce n' est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.**_

_**- je sais, j'ai essayé de tout avouer à Rafie mais c'est plus fort que moi, il ne s'en remettrait pas.**_

_**Elle commença à pleurer.**_

_**- ça va aller, je comprends, je vous assure, la consola Naelle.**_

_**- c'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- quoi donc ?**_

_**- cette tension entre vous et Danny ? Si vous voulez , je peux aller lui parler.**_

_**- non , merci, ça ira. Nous avons juste besoin d'une pause, c'est tout.**_

Retour au présent :

Le lendemain, l'agent Taylor n'avait toujours pas parlé à Naelle. Seulement, la chance était peut-être avec lui. Un employé lui annonça qu'une certaine Mademoiselle Lewis voulait le voir. Danny, tout sourire, se rendit à l'accueil. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception de voir la mère de Naelle devant lui. Il soupira. L'employé s'était trompé.

- Madame Lewis, je ne comprends pas, qu'est -ce que vous faites là ?

- vous devriez passer ce soir à la maison, on serait ravies de vous avoir à dîner.

- c'est Naelle qui vous envoie ? Demanda Danny, plein d'espoir.

- non, elle ne sait pas que je suis là.

- je vous remercie de votre offre. Vraiment, c'est gentil, mais je préférerai la mettre au courant.

- ne vous en faites pas. Je m'en charge. Je voulais juste être sûre que vous acceptiez avant de dire quoique ce soit. Venez donc, ça lui fera plaisir.

Même s'il ne voulait pas prendre Naelle au dépourvu, elle lui manquait trop, il devait la revoir et cette invitation était l'occasion rêvée.

- très bien, à ce soir, dit-il.

- au revoir.

Naelle n'était pas folle de joie à l'idée de les avoir, Danny et sa mère, à sa table mais elle devait faire avec. Ce dernier toqua, elle l'accueillit à la porte.

- bonsoir, je suis désolé, c'est ta mère qui a insisté.

- t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est, quand elle a une idée en tête.

Pour la première fois, depuis une semaine, ils échangèrent un sourire. Le regard de Danny était plongé dans le sien.

- je peux ?

- quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Il était distrait car elle le troublait.

- ta veste ? Pour la mettre sur le porte - manteau.

- ah oui, tiens, dit l'agent Taylor.

- merci. Je t'en prie. Va t 'asseoir.

Il s' exécuta.

- alors comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Demanda Mary-Jane.

- eh bien, commencèrent -ils en chœur.

Ils se souriaient.

- vas-y, dit Naelle.

- non, les femmes d'abord.

- très bien. C'est simple, je lui ai foncé dedans et après moult péripéties, environ dix mois plus tard, on était ensemble.

Danny regarda la journaliste et se mit à rire. Il se rappelait à quel point il aimait passer du temps avec elle et pourquoi elle était si spéciale à ses yeux. A cet instant, il ne se souvenait même plus de la raison de leur différend.

- oui, c'est à peu près comme ça que ça c'est passé. C'est ce qu'il m'a fallu pour enlever mes œillères et enfin m'apercevoir que celle que je cherchais depuis longtemps et dont j'avais le plus besoin était devant moi depuis tout ce temps.

Naelle regarda l'agent du FBI, elle était au bord des larmes.

- alors que faites- vous dans la vie, monsieur Taylor ? Les coupa Mme Lewis.

- Danny, vous pouvez m'appeler Danny.

- ça ne répond pas à ma question, rétorqua la mère de Naelle.

Elle était vraiment désagréable avec son invité.

- je suis agent spécial, au FBI. Avec mon équipe, on essaie de retrouver des personnes disparues.

- c'est original et vous vous contentez d'être avec une journaliste ?

Naelle baissa les yeux. La colère montait en elle mais elle se contenait. Quant à Danny, il était déstabilisé.

- on s'entend très bien, se défendit-il.

- mais ça doit être dur de se voir avec vos emplois du temps, non ?

- ça va. C'est vrai que si je le pouvais, je verrai Naelle tous les jours mais on arrive à s'arranger.

Cette dernière était mal à l'aise que sa mère s'acharne sur elle de cette manière mais elle semblait tenir le choc. Elle préférait l'ignorer. De plus ,elle était habituée.

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des hot-dogs ?

- oui, maman, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée...

Danny savait qu'elle les avait préparés pour lui. Il appréciait son geste car il raffolait de ces derniers.

- pour un dîner de famille ? Eh bien, tu ne t'es pas donné trop de mal, dit la mère de la journaliste.

- ça suffit ! S'énerva l'agent du FBI.

- Danny, s'il te plaît...

Naelle lui prit le bras pour le calmer mais il était hors de lui.

- désolé Noelle, mais contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Si vous saviez madame, votre fille a apporté plus dans ma vie en une année que toute ma famille entière pendant toute ma vie. D'ailleurs, maintenant, c'est elle, c'est Naelle ma famille. Il est clair que vous ne savez rien d'elle. Vous ne la connaissez pas comme moi je la connais sinon vous en seriez fier et vous la traiteriez comme elle le mérite, c'est-à-dire avec respect.

Madame Lewis resta sans voix. Quant à la journaliste, elle était très touchée.

- excusez-moi, dit-il, mettant fin au dîner.

Danny s'était levé de table. Mary Jane restait dormir pour la nuit alors Naelle le raccompagna à la porte.

- encore désolé pour ce que j'ai dit à ta mère.

- c'est pas grave, fut sa réponse.

- seulement, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi, quand j'entends quelqu'un parler de toi comme ça...

- je sais, j'ai vu. Est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ?

- quoi donc ?

- eh bien , ce que tu as dis, que je suis ta famille. Tu étais sincère ?

- oui, répéta le jeune homme.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Finalement, c'est lui qui brisa le silence et fit le premier pas.

- je m'excuse pour ces derniers jours, désolé d'avoir été aussi dur.

- c'est vrai que ça m'a fait mal, mais de mon côté, je n'aurai pas dû te mentir.

- si tu savais Noelle , tu comptes tellement pour moi alors j'étais déçu.

- J'en suis consciente. Toi aussi tu comptes à mes yeux, tu ne sais pas à quel point je…je te déteste, sourit-elle.

- moi non plus, répondit-il avec malice.

Ils posa son front contre celui de son amoureuse. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Danny sourit juste après.

- quoi ?

- je pensais juste qu'on devrait se disputer plus souvent. Si la réconciliation est toujours aussi agréable, proposa-t-il.

- oui mais je ne préfère pas. Ca m'a tellement manqué de faire ça.

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras.

- et moi ça, ajouta-t-il.

Il l' embrassa à nouveau. Un baiser doux et tendre à la fois.


	14. Le tailleur

Naelle fut aidée par Jack pour transporter Danny hors du bâtiment. Il ne respirait plus.

- je ne sens plus son pouls, dit-elle, folle d'inquiétude.

**FLASHBACK : il y a 2 jours, dans les bureux du FBI.**

**Quelle apparition ce fut. Il la trouvait superbe dans son beau tailleur.**

_**- salut.**_

**_- wow !_ s'exclama-t-il.**

_**- quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_

**Il fixa sa tenue.**

_**- C'est pour moi ?**_

**_- non, je reviens d' une entrevue sur Channel 5, peut-être qu'ils vont m'offrir un poste,_ fut la réponse de la journaliste._Ca ne te plaît pas ?_**

_**- si, au contraire. Approche.**_

**Danny l'amena derrière la porte et lui arracha un baiser. Il la tenait à présent par la taille.**

_**- arrête, on pourrait nous voir…**_

**_- ça, je m'en fiche,_ sourit-il.**

**Il voulut recommencer mais Naelle s'éloigna, à contre-cœur. Le jeune homme semblait déçu.**

_**- j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**_

**_- tout ce que tu veux,_ plaisanta-t-il.**

_**- c'est sérieux.**_

_**- mais je le suis ! Vas-y, je t'écoute.**_

_**- c'est à propos de Julian Rosenbaum, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que sa femme avait disparu ?**_

**_- parce que… je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai fait._**

**_- Danny, j'ai fait un article sur lui et on m'a chargé de suivre sa carrière._**

**_- désolé, je n'en savais rien._**

**_- vous avez du nouveau ?_**

**_- non, toujours rien._**

**_- appelle-moi, si vous trouvez quelque chose…_**

**_- Noelle…_soupira l'agent du FBI.**

**La jeune femme sourit et s'éloigna aussitôt.**

**Au présent :**

Jack regarda la jeune femme. Il était sous le choc aussi, mais appela vite les secours.

Naelle commença les gestes de premier secours :

- allez, je t'en prie, Danny, accroche-toi, dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

**Il y a quelques heures :**

_**- non, c'est hors de question.**_

**Tous ses collègues regardèrent Danny, intrigués.**

_**- je suis désolé mais elle est notre meilleur choix. M. Rosenbaum veut qu'on transmette son message sinon il va tuer sa femme. **__**Il faut que mademoiselle Lewis l'interroge, c'est la journaliste qui le connaît le mieux. Elle saura anticiper ses réactions, dit Malone.**_

**Toute l'équipe se rendit donc devant les locaux de l'entreprise Rosenbaum.**

**Naelle était escortée par Danny et allait bientôt entrer dans le bâtiment.**

**L'agent Taylor tentait de faire bonne figure alors qu' il s'apprêtait à laisser sa petite amie avec un homme armé.**

_**- tout va bien se passer.**_

**Il tentait de la rassurer et de se rassurer lui-même par la même occasion.**

**Naelle le regarda sans rien dire. Seulement, il savait que même si elle ne renoncerait pas, elle était terrifiée.**

_**- c'est bon, allez-y, dit Jack.**_

**Naelle entendit l'ordre de Malone dans l'oreillette qu'elle portait pour communiquer avec lui. Par contre, les agents avaient des micros pour s'échanger des infos. Juste quelques secondes avant de le quitter, Naelle prit la main de son homme et la serra très fort. Elle s'éloigna finalement.**

**_- Noelle !_ Cria Danny**

**Elle se retourna.**

**_- sois prudente,_ la supplia-t-il, le regard inquiet.**

**Elle lui adressa un sourire et disparut de son champ de vision.**

**A ce moment là, une seule pensée lui traversa l'esprit : p****ourvu que ce splendide tailleur ne soit pas le dernier vêtement dans lequel il la verrait.**

**Naelle était déjà enfermée depuis 30 minutes dans le bâtiment . Cela paraissait une éternité pour Danny. Il desserra sa cravate de nervosité.**

**Un coup de feu retentit tout à coup…**

**Fou d'inquiétude, Danny se précipita dans la pièce et vit M. Rosenbaum saigner à la jambe mais aucune trace de sa femme. Il lui parlait mais elle était morte depuis longtemps. Naelle l'empêchait justement de la rejoindre dans l'autre monde car il voulait se tirer une balle dans la tête. Danny prit le relais mais l'homme tenta de l'étouffer. Jack et son équipe réussirent à stopper l'entrepreneur à temps et ils l'arrêtèrent mais Danny était au sol, toujours inconscient.**

**Retour au présent :**

Naelle fut aidée par Jack pour transporter Danny hors du bâtiment. Il ne respirait plus.

- je ne sens plus son pouls, dit-elle, folle d'inquiétude.

Jack regarda la jeune femme. Il était sous le choc aussi, mais appela vite les secours.

Naelle commença les gestes de premier secours :

- allez, je t'en prie, Danny, accroche-toi, dit-elle, au bord des larmes.

Rien, toujours rien...

L'agent du FBI ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie...

On entendait les sirènes de l'ambulance au loin.

Fini, c'était fini. Elle venait de le perdre. Elle s 'effondra en pleurs sur le torse de son homme durant plusieurs secondes. La douleur était tellement forte.

- mince, à cause de moi, t'as tâché ton tailleur.

Naelle ne touchait plus terre. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ou bien était-ce bien lui ?

Non, c'est sûr, c'était bien son Danny, fidèle à lui-même, avec cet humour ravageur qui l'avait fait craqué au premier regard. Elle était rassurée et pleurait des larmes de joie, à présent.

Voyant son agent réveillé, Jack se dirigea vers les ambulanciers pour leur indiquer le chemin.

Naelle était toujours à son chevet.

- ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser.

- tu te rappelles de mon cadeau de la Saint-Valentin ?

- Danny, n'essaie pas de parler, tu dois te reposer.

- tu t'en souviens pas ?

- si, bien sûr, un porte-clés des Mets.

- Quand j'avais 9 ans, avec mon père, on est allés voir un match ensemble et il m'a fait ce cadeau à la sortie. Le seul qu'il m'ait jamais offert et le dernier aussi. Il est mort 3 mois plus tard.

Naelle était bouleversée par cette histoire.

- je suis désolée de l'apprendre Danny. Je vais te le rendre.

- non, tu n'as pas compris. Au contraire, je veux que ce soit toi qui le gardes. Avant, ce porte -clé était tout pour moi parce que rien ne me raccrochait à la vie, seulement, maintenant, avec toi, tout a changé, j'ai trouvé ma raison de vivre.

Il la fixa puis elle lui caressa les cheveux. C'est à ce moment là que Jack revint vers eux avec le sourire .

- c'est bon, l'ambulance est là, prévint-il.

- merci, dit Naelle.

- heu ? Hésita-t-il.

- oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

- tu peux débrancher son micro maintenant.

- oui, bien sûr, merci dit-elle.

Elle se mit à rougir et suivit son conseil. Jack s'éloigna laissant Danny et Naelle ensemble. Cette dernière regarda autour d'eux. Il y avait Jack, Sam et Elena. Une fois qu'elle avait levé la tête, ils avaient soigneusement évité de croiser son regard. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle pense qu'ils les épiaient mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Jack et Sam avaient l'air amusé par la situation tandis que Elena avait l'air contrarié. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elle et Danny et ça depuis longtemps. Elle avait toujours su que ce n'était pas le bon mais ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir son ex dans les bras d'une autre fille. En plus, ils ont l'air si épris l'un de l'autre, pensa-t-elle. Naelle posa sa tête contre le torse de son copain.

- oh mon dieu ! ils nous ont entendu !

- tant mieux ! Dit-il.

- tu es sérieux ?

- oui, ça m'évitera d'avoir à les mettre au courant.

Les ambulanciers transportèrent Danny dans un brancard. Il avait le sourire. Il tint la main de son amie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'ambulance. Ils donnèrent une couverture à Naelle. Elle voulut l'accompagner quand Jack vint la voir.

- désolé, mais il n'y a que les agents qui sont admis dans l'ambulance. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Vivian va aller avec lui.

- d'accord. A tout à l'heure alors.

Naelle adressa ces mots à Danny. Elle avait l'air déçu tout comme lui. Il lui fit oui de la tête et l'agent Johnson le rejoignit. Danny et Naelle se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que la voiture partit. La journaliste commença à s'éloigner de son côté mais on la retint par le bras.

- c'est un costaud, il va s'en tirer, dit Jack.

- c'est vrai, merci encore pour tout.

- de rien, si tu veux, je peux te déposer, je veux aussi voir comment il va.

- vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ? Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps.

- si je te le dis, ça me fait plaisir.

- c'est gentil, le remercia Naelle.

Ils prirent alors la direction de l'hôpital. L'agent Taylor s'en remettrait.


	15. Malaises

Depuis que toute l'équipe savait pour Naelle et Danny, ses amis le charriaient.

- alors c'est pour quand le mariage ? Demanda Sam.

- à vrai dire on en a pas encore parlé, on préfère voir au jour le jour tu vois ?

- oui, mais ça fait combien de temps ? Reprit-elle.

- 6 mois bientôt.

- oh mais c'est loin encore de ton record avec moi ? remarqua Elena avec ironie.

Danny ne fit aucun commentaire, il soupira.

- comment tu peux être si sûr que c'est la bonne cette fois? Demanda son ex.

-eh bien, quand tu as trouvé quelque chose qui est bon pour toi, tu le sais et tu le vis à fond, dit-il.

Elena était blessée par sa remarque.

Le lendemain , Danny arriva au bureau, surexcité :

- mettez Channel 5, ne cessait-il de répéter.

- C'est bon, calme-toi, voilà, c'est fait. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Vivian, intriguée.

- Naelle a sa 1ère interview en direct dans 5 min.

- je vois.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant et souriait du comportement de son collègue.

- quoi ?

- rien. Je vais prévenir les autres, annonça l'agent Johnson.

5 min plus tard toute l'équipe était réunie autour de la TV.

- Naelle Lewis, pour Channel 5, en direct de l'hopital Central…commença la journaliste.

- c'est elle…c'est ma copine, dit fièrement Danny ne quittant plus l'écran des yeux.

Ses collègues souriaient.

- elle est merveilleuse, pensait son amoureux à cet instant.

Elle interrogeait un médecin : le Dr denton sur le don d'organe en Amérique. Un sujet qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur vu ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son frère.Naelle avait toute l'attention de Danny ainsi que celle de ses partenaires.Martin échangea même un regard impressionné avec ce dernier, pour lui montrer que le travail de sa copine le bluffait.

Seulement, la jeune femme commença à bafouiller puis elle se tint la tête.Danny fixa l'écran, soucieux.La journaliste pâlit et s'effondra tout à coup. Les annonceurs envoyèrent la pub.

Le regard perdu, Danny mit une bonne minute à réagir puis se précipita à l'hopital. Ses amis aussi priaient pour que ce ne soit rien de grave.

Il arriva dans la chambre 120, au 1er étage.

- hey, murmura-t-il.

- salut, répondit-elle faiblement.

- ça va mieux ?

Il s'avança vers son lit.

- oui, c'était un léger malaise, sûrement une baisse de tension.

- tu devrais manger quelque chose.

- non, merci, je n'ai pas faim. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis tombée dans les pommes devant des milliers de personne ?

- ça, on s'en moque, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. A ce moment-là, un médecin les dérangea.

- bonjour, docteur. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Danny, soucieux.

- j'aimerai m'entretenir avec la patiente quelques minutes, s'il vous plaît. Alors si vous voulez bien nous laisser.

Danny fit un pas vers la porte de sortie.

- ce ne sera nécessaire. Il peut rester, dit Naelle.

Ravi, celui-ci prit la main de sa compagne.

- il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Il semblerait que votre malaise soit un des 1er symptômes parmi les nausées des 1ers mois.

- je ne comprends pas, vous voulez dire que…commença Naelle.

- oui, vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle Lewis, de 4 semaines environ, confirma le docteur Denton.

Danny et la journaliste se regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils étaient abasourdis.

- mais ce n'est pas possible, j'étais encore indisposée le mois dernier.

- eh bien, c'est rare, mais ça peut arriver. Très bien , je vous laisse digérer la nouvelle. Vous pouvez sortir tout de suite. L'infirmière se chargera de tout.

Le docteur les salua puis s'en alla.

Le couple rentra en silence. Aucun des deux ne savait comment aborder le sujet. De retour à la maison, Danny se lança :

- ça va ?

- maintenant oui, répondit Naelle.

-je crois qu'on devrait en parler.

- moi aussi.

- je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua -t-il.

- moi non plus.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda-t-il.

- je n'en sais rien Danny. C'est trop soudain pour l'instant.

- oui, tu as raison.

Naelle connaissait bien son homme. Elle voyait qu'il lui mentait.

- dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

- je viens de le faire, sourit-il.

- non, tu m'as dit ce que je voulais entendre, je veux la vérité, cette fois.

- très bien. C'est vrai que ça m'a surpris au début mais…je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser durant tout le trajet et…

Il s'arrêta.

- quoi ? Dis-moi.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'idée que je pourrais être père grâce à toi …cette pensée me rend heureux, Noelle. Je crois qu'on pourrait offrir une vraie famille à ce bébé.

Naelle était très émue par les propos de son amant.

- tu crois qu'on réussira ?

- non, j'en suis sûr, dit Danny.

- alors ça y est, on va avoir un bébé, c'est décidé.

- oui, on va être parents.

Nerveux, ils faisaient les cent pas dans l'appartement de Naelle puis pleins d'enthousiasme, ils sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La fougue les avait emportée. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Danny passa la nuit chez elle...une nuit remplie d'amour.


	16. Organisation

- mais c'est pas vrai, t'en as encore pour longtemps ? Tu es sûre que tu as besoin de tout ça ? Ronchonna Danny.

- ben plutôt, oui, ça se prépare la venue d'un enfant, répondit Naelle.

- trésor, je te signale que tu n'accouches pas avant 6 mois.

- je sais mais … oh mon dieu, dit-elle, tenant son ventre.

- quoi ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu te sens pas bien ? Viens, on va t'asseoir, j'appelle une ambulance, paniqua-t-il.

- Non, c'est …

- Merde, mon portable n'a plus de batterie, angoissa-t-il.

- Danny ! Cria-t-elle.

- oui, Noelle, je suis là, surtout ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il, lui donnant la main.

En réalité, des deux, c'était bien lui le plus nerveux.

- c'est le bébé …

- je sais, je m'occupe des secours, ça va aller.

- non, pas besoin. Il va bien.

- t'es sûre ?

- oui, il … il vient de donner un coup de pied, dit-elle, émue.

- quoi ? Il… il a bougé ?

- oui ! Sourit-elle.

Danny se pencha et posa son oreille tout contre le ventre de sa compagne. Il sourit en attendant un moindre signe. Toujours rien.

- mon amour , il faut y aller, j'ai la vessie qui va exploser, moi ! Rouspéta Naelle.

A contre- cœur, l'agent du FBI se leva.

- ne sois pas déçu, il nous refera coucou.

- tu crois ? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il se cache quand je suis là.

- ça c'est impossible, je suis sure qu'il l'adore déjà son petit papa.

- tu penses que ça va être un garçon ?

- j'en sais rien. Tu voudrais que ça en soit un ?

- et toi ?

- j'ai posé la question la première.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- une fille ça m'irait très bien, surtout si elle a le sourire de sa maman, avoua l'agent Taylor.

Plongés à présent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, les futurs parents échangèrent un doux baiser.

- et pourquoi pas un couple de jumeaux ? Ce serait l'idéal ! plaisanta-t-il.

**Le lendemain :**

- Hé !

- c'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale, se défendit-il.

Danny venait de barbouiller le nez de Naelle avec un peu de peinture. Il l'avait fortement découragée de l'aider car la forte odeur qui en dégageait pouvait nuire au bébé mais elle avait son petit caractère. Elle voulait participer à chaque étape de leur nouvelle vie et donc ça incluait les travaux dans leur nouvel appartement. Ils s'étaient donc mis d'accord pour ne peindre qu'une heure par jour.

- Voyons agent Taylor ! Je ne vous permets pas.

- qu'est -ce que tu vas faire ? Me courir après avec notre bébé dans le ventre ?

Elle grimaça, faussement agacée.

-Non, tu as raison, j'abandonne.

- je ne te crois pas.

- si, promis.

- c'est bien tenté.

- non, sérieusement, tu peux t' approcher, je ne te ferai rien.

- très bien, mais je veux en avoir la certitude : Mlle Lewis, levez la main droite et dites je le jure, sourit-il.

Elle s'exécuta et le futur papa la rejoignit. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa.

- tu es resplendissante.

- et toi tu es trop naif !

C'est alors qu'elle le recouvra d'une couche de peinture sur la joue gauche. Elle afficha un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Son amant jouait les vexés.

- tu es bon pour la taule ma chère, tu sais dans les combien ça va chercher le faux témoignage ?

- j'avais croisé les doigts … de pieds, ça compte, non ?

- non, mais tu as le droit à des circonstances atténuantes.

- lesquelles ?

- je ne sais pas, que dirais-tu d'un petit massage à l'homme de ta vie ?

- ah bon, parce qu'il est dans les parages ? Le charria-t-elle.

- à ta place, je ne ferai pas la maligne, ta liberté ne tient qu'à un fil, dit-il, d'un air faussement menaçant.

- si tu savais, j'ai un de ces mal aux pieds, se plaignit-elle.

- fais- voir.

Danny aida Naelle à s'asseoir. Il enleva une de ses chaussures et commença à malaxer son pied. Elle riait aux éclats.

- quoi ? J'ai rien fait !

- Menteur !

Il savait très bien qu' elle était chatouilleuse mais il prenait un malin plaisir à voir ce sourire éclatant sur son visage. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce sourire. Il en était fou.

* * *

_Punaise ... ça faisait un bail lol_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a fait autant plaisir qu'à moi de retrouver Naelle et Danny. _

_RDV au prochain chap ! A très bientôt !!! _


	17. Etre père

Danny et Martin interrogeaient le père d'un adolescent disparu lorsque ce dernier leur posa une simple question.

- vous avez des enfants ?

- non, pas moi, mon collègue, répondit l'agent Fitzgerald, en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

Danny sourit, gêné. Il hésitait entre deux sentiments : être fâché que Martin dévoile sa vie privée pour quelqu'un d'aussi discret que lui ou être touché que son ami soit si content pour lui.

- fille ou garçon ?

- un garçon. De deux mois. Il s'appelle Noah.

- Et bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance car quand ils arrivent à cet âge, c'est l'enfer !

- merci de l'avertissement, ironisa Danny.

- mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne les aime pas de tout notre cœur, ajouta-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

Danny hocha la tête. Maintenant il connaissait ce sentiment. Il était père et heureux de l'être. Depuis qu'il avait repris le travail, il comptait les heures qui le séparaient de son petit bout de chou. Des heures interminables.

Bien sûr, il restait concentré sur chaque affaire et donnait toujours du cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Il avait changé. La paternité l'avait transformé. Ce temps où il ne vivait plus que pour lui, était bel et bien révolu. Naelle lui avait offert ce merveilleux cadeau et il s'efforçait chaque jour d'en être digne. Il avait un enfant à élever à présent. Il avait trouvé une famille. Sa famille.

Ce soir, quand il rentrera, il fera prendre son bain à Noah. Puis quand il l'entendra crier en pleine nuit, il se lèvera et commencera à le bercer au doux son de la voix de Babyface.

_It was late December the news came  
And I got so excited, I cried all day  
And you were such a lovely, precious sight  
When I saw our baby in your eyes_

Naelle les rejoindra et il encerclera sa taille.

_I called about everyone I knew  
Just think, I'll be a father because of you  
There's no greater love than what you gave  
A brand new baby on the way_

Il les serrera très fort dans ses bras.

_Oh such tears of joy, I've never known  
I can't remember  
It's like a song, I've never heard  
I've never sung, but know the words_

Sa bouche se faufilera alors près de son oreille et il lui murmura « je t'aime Naelle »

_It was like falling deep in love  
I heard the angels cry above  
I felt a blessing straight from God  
The day that you gave me a … **son**_

**FIN **


End file.
